


Sniff

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Когда Волк Баки выхватывает контроль и следует за манящим запахом, это приводит к некоторым интересным ситуациям с неким гением, миллиардером, плейбоем, филантропом.





	Sniff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sniff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876607) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



**Следуя за запахом**

  
  
Было в Башне Мстителей что-то такое, что абсолютно, стопроцентно сводило Баки с ума. Базы ГИДРЫ никогда не были такими. Они всегда были отмыты от любого запаха, только изредка запах крови или чего похуже доносился с тюремного корпуса или комнат для допросов. Даже во время миссий Баки никогда не встречал запаха, который бы взывал к его Волку так, как этот. Он побуждал Баки поддаться инстинктам, вырваться на свободу и найти то, что так его искушало.   
  
Но он не мог. Стив на него рассчитывал. Он здесь находился, чтобы побороть то, во что его превратила ГИДРА, а не сдаться. Он хотел, чтобы Волк, которого в него вселили, исчез навсегда, несмотря на то, что часть его выла от боли при одной мысли об этом. Он не позволит запаху его сломить. Это просто запах — и ничего больше, он справится. Так он упорствовал три недели, и, к его удивлению, Наташу он смог обойти, когда Волк в итоге пересилил.   
  
Он даже не планировал побег. Он, как правило, отлично контролировал себя, когда приносили еду, что случалось трижды в день, потому что его держали под домашним арестом в комнате до тех пор, пока не будет уверенности в том, что его состояние стабильно. Его идея, не Стива. Но запах становился намного мощнее, когда открывалась дверь, впуская поток свежего воздуха. Возможно, то, что он не спал последние три дня, не помогало держать себя в руках. Он оттолкнул ее и бросился наутек прежде, чем осознал, что происходит. Трансформация охватила его к тому моменту, как он достиг лестницы.   
  
Его лапы легко нашли пол, не замедляя бега. Инженеры ГИДРЫ постарались на славу, металлическая рука идеально менялась согласно его другой форме. Шелковистая черная шерсть блестела даже в приглушенном свете; он поднял нос по ветру и внюхался в воздух. Здесь запах не был таким сильным, но он догадывался, что источник — всего в нескольких этажах от него. Он даже не остановился подумать, прежде чем побежать вверх по ступенькам, шевеля ушами при каждом звуке, чтобы удостовериться, что его никто не преследует. Наташа, несомненно, от него не отстанет.   
  
Спустя три этажа запах из-под двери дал понять, что он нашел правильное место. Он открыл дверь зубами, не удосужившись обратиться даже частично ради такого простого действия. Волк этого не позволит. Он был нацелен лишь на одно.   
  
Мягкий и пушистый ковер в комнате за дверью приятно пружинил под его лапами. Все базы ГИДРЫ были цементными. Волк, наслаждаясь комфортом, рысцой прошелся вперед. Он вошел в какую-то прихожую, переходящую в гостиную, в которой, к счастью, никого не было. Запах повел его через комнату и дальше по коридору в другую сторону, мимо нескольких комнат, которые он проигнорировал, преследуя свою цель. Сверху послышался голос, ДЖАРВИС, туманно вспомнила часть его сознания, но Волк не обратил внимания. У голоса не было тела, и, следовательно, он не мог причинить вред.   
  
Комната в конце коридора была просторная, темная и тихая, за исключением небольшого свечения, исходящего от бугорка на кровати, и тихого гудения, которое Волк мог расслышать только благодаря усиленному слуху. Запах был здесь повсюду, он наполнял пространство, как тепло огня, и Волк был бы рад просто прилечь вздремнуть, но он хотел найти источник запаха. Он осторожно прокрался ближе к кровати и заметил, что бугорком оказался человек.   
  
Мужчина лежал на спине, загорелая кожа и светящийся круг в груди на виду, кроме того, что было закрыто низко сидящими пижамными штанами. Если бы они оба стояли, в холке Волк легко доставал бы до его талии. Одеяло было откинуто в сторону, и одна рука свисала с края кровати. Волк понюхал конечность, его холодный нос заставил мужчину протестующее заворчать и пошевелиться во сне. Но это уже не имело значения, потому что мгновением позже Волк взобрался на кровать от восторга и желания быть ближе к человеку. Да! Вот что он искал! Этот человек был источником запаха!   
  
— Что… ОХ, ГОСПОДИ, БЛЯТЬ, ОХРЕНЕТЬ!   
  
Человек резко вскинулся, разбуженный атакой Волка, и отполз назад, так, что упал с кровати. Помахивая хвостом от радости, что его человек (потому что он теперь точно был Волка, раз Волк знал, какой замечательный и вкусный запах он источал) проснулся и шевелился, он последовал за ним.   
  
— Ого! Нет! Стой! Э, э, блять! Сидеть, пёсик!   
  
Задница Волка опустилась на матрас так быстро, словно была к нему приклеена, и он заскулил, не имея возможности подойти к своему человеку. Теперь он мог учуять запах страха, перемешавшийся с его обычным запахом. Он не хотел, чтобы человек был напуган. Почему человек напуган? Волк может помочь! Волк его защитит! Он никогда никому не позволит причинить вред своему человеку!   
  
— Ох, блять, хорошо, что ты понимаешь команды! Я уж думал, что ты точно меня убьешь. Как ты вообще выбрался?   
  
Запах облегчения заполнил воздух, когда его человек сполз по стене вниз и сел на пол. Человек думал, что Волк его поранит? Это неправда! Он никогда не нападет на своего человека! Волк опять заскулил и положил голову на передние лапы, чтобы быть на одном уровне со своим человеком. Его одарили озадаченным взглядом, и Волк подполз чуть ближе, с надеждой помахивая хвостом. Он хороший, видишь? Он не опасен. Человек нахмурился.   
  
— Сэр, — снова заговорил голос без тела, — я оповестил остальных о местонахождении сержанта Барнса, и они направляются сюда.   
  
Его человек взглянул вверх и улыбнулся.   
  
— Спасибо, Джей. Хотя не уверен, что мне нужна будет подмога…   
  
Медленно, всем телом выражая настороженность, человек переместился на колени. Он протянул руку, не угрожающе, но медленно продвигаясь к Волку. Ликантроп дрожал всем телом от желания наброситься на своего человека, задушив его лизаниями, и любовью, и привязанностью, но держал себя в руках. Его человек пугливый, как кролик, решил Волк, значит, с ним надо обращаться аккуратно. Волку необходимо дать человеку инициировать контакт.   
  
Рука мягко опустилась на голову Волка. Она задержалась на секунду, потом поднялась и снова погладила его. Человек все еще смотрел на него с осторожностью, но уже чуть улыбаясь. Волк слегка помахал хвостом, вызвав тем самым смех человека. Волк хотел бы слышать его чаще. Его человек, казалось, стал увереннее и принялся чесать ухо Волка. Тот радостно прильнул к руке.   
  
— А Стив говорил, что ГИДРА из тебя почти бешеного сделала. Видимо, реабилитационное лечение продвигается довольно-таки успешно, да?   
  
Волк слегка наклонил голову, чтобы лизнуть руку своего человека, прямо над локтем, так как это было единственное, до чего он мог достать. Его человек засмеялся и сел рядом у изножья кровати, добавив к первой руке вторую, продолжил чесать его вдоль спины, и Волк поклялся, что никогда-никогда не отпустит своего человека. Он перевернулся, чтобы дать мужчине доступ к пузу. Наивысшее блаженство. Все было бы замечательно, если бы не торопливые шаги, послышавшиеся в коридоре.   
  
— Тони!   
  
Волк резко обернулся, перевернулся и встал на лапы. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Он узнал этот голос. Голос женщины, которая пахла кровью и пауками, Драйдер. Волк помнил, как оттолкнул ее с пути, оглянувшись, чтобы удостовериться, что она не преследует его. Она была опасна, а его человек должен быть защищен! Волк опрокинул человека на спину и накрыл его своим телом, пригнувшись низко, так, что их животы были прижаты друг к другу, и оскалился. Женщина замерла в дверном проеме, ужас и страх заполонили ее запах.   
  
— О, Господи…   
  
— Нет! Нет! — С этими словами его человек немного поерзал, но Волк лишь прижался к нему сильнее, пока тот не перестал. — Он не кусается! Со мной все хорошо!   
  
Женщина-Драйдер попыталась сделать еще шаг в комнату, и Волк громко зарычал, предупреждая ее этого не делать. Он не допустит ее близко к своему человеку. Ее взгляд заметался между двумя телами на кровати.   
  
— Я думаю, — человек снова заговорил, уже без тени паники, — он не хочет, чтобы ты заходила.   
  
— Я тебя не оставлю, Тони. Не волнуйся, остальные на подходе, и мы тебя вызволим.   
  
Она говорила очень уверенно, и рык Волка перерос в непрекращающееся ворчание, заполнившее всю комнату. Человек поднял руку и успокаивающе погладил его бок; Волк увидел, как глаза женщины проследили за этим движением. Хорошо. Пусть знает, что его человек принадлежал только ему, и ей пора сваливать.   
  
— Я, э, думаю, что это, скорей всего, сделает только хуже. Он и так на взводе.   
  
— Он тебя поранил?   
  
Разъяренный рев Волка заставил ее поморщиться, что было приятно видеть. Его человек начал чесать его прямо рядом со шрамом на бионической лапе, что немного усмирило его гнев до простого негодования. Как она могла подумать, что он может причинить вред своему человеку? Почему они все так думали?   
  
— Нет. И не думаю, что он собирается. Он вел себя вполне … по-щенячьи до твоего появления.   
  
Ее брови поднялись вверх от удивления, но она кивнула.   
  
— Я могу их задержать. ДЖАРВИС?   
  
— Уже сделано, агент Романова. Мстители находятся в ожидании на лестнице на данный момент, но капитан Роджерс высказал желание войти в комнату. — ДЖАРВИС остановился. — Если позволите, учитывая вампирскую сыворотку в его венах и его близкое знакомство с сержантом Барнсом, он имеет самый высокий шанс удержать ситуацию под контролем.   
  
Драйдер поразмыслила над этим, взвешивая варианты. Драйдеры были таки расчетливые создания, Волк это знал. Наконец она кивнула.   
  
— Думаю, это хорошая идея. Старк?   
  
— О, ты больше не думаешь, что я мертв, и теперь я снова Старк? Это больно, Нат. Правда. — Она свирепо посмотрела на него, глаза сверкнули полностью черным, и загнутые клыки начали проглядывать из-под нижней губы. Волк занервничал. Он ненавидел драться с Драйдерами, у тех было слишком много конечностей. — Ладно, ладно! Я думаю, что это прокатит! Давай не будем устраивать полномасштабных драк, пока он не появится, хорошо? Я буду очень зол, если мне придется отчищать ковер от крови. Только-только его заменил.   
  
— Я передал Ваше сообщение, и капитан скоро будет.   
  
Волку это не нравилось, не нравилось, что придет кто-то еще, кто может быть опасен для его человека. Но человек позвал его. Неужели ему была безразлична собственная безопасность? Его ворчание было прервано шагами, направляющимися в их сторону. Они были неспешными, и ковер приглушал их довольно сильно, но Волк все хорошо расслышал. Он сразу узнал существо, появившееся в дверном проеме.   
  
— Привет, Стив, — невозмутимо приветствовал его человек, — как здорово, что ты к нам присоединился. Ты знал, что твой друг отлично подходит для работы подушкой-грелкой?   
  
— Рад видеть, что ты в порядке. ДЖАРВИС сказал, что он тебя не поранил, верно?   
  
— Этот парень? — Его человек ласково почесал его шею, но Волк не позволил себе отвести взгляда от двери. — Он больше заинтересован в том, чтобы меня защищать, чем причинять вред, как мне кажется. Мы классно проводили время, пока вы не решили появиться и разрушить все веселье.   
  
— Как думаешь, он подпустит нас ближе? Может, только меня?   
  
Рычание Волка было достаточным ответом.   
  
— Мы не можем просто его здесь оставить, — недовольно проворчала Драйдер.   
  
Стив (Волк смутно помнил, что иногда он ему нравился) не выглядел таким уверенным.   
  
— Было бы лучше, если бы мы так и сделали. Он точно не успокоится, пока мы тут, и если мы попытаемся переместить Тони, он нападет.   
  
— Ага, — согласился его человек, — и, без обид, не хочу быть погребенным под огромной охранной собакой, пока он не вернется в человеческую форму.   
  
— Не должно быть дольше часа, — ответил вампир. — Эксперименты ГИДРЫ позволяют ему обращаться не только в полнолуние, но он не может оставаться в этом обличии долго.   
  
— Тогда кыш. Чем быстрее вы уйдете, тем быстрее я обрету возможность двигаться.   
  
Стив хмыкнул. Волк отметил, что он легко признал право его собственности на человека, и это продвинуло вампира выше в его списке.   
  
— Хорошо. Мы будем недалеко, ладно? И ДЖАРВИС даст нам знать, если тебе понадобится помощь.   
  
Вампир ушел, Драйдер оглянулась на них через плечо, следуя за ним. Волк подождал, пока звуки ушедших стихнут, и полностью опустился на своего человека, отчего весь воздух в его легких вышел с громким «Ох!».   
  
— О, Господи, ты весишь целую тонну! Ты что такое вообще, волк или лошадь? Офигеть!   
  
Волк проигнорировал болтовню своего человека и вместо этого прижался ближе и зарылся носом в волосы у его уха. Он устал, и такая продолжительная конфронтация расшатала его нервы. Единственный способ обнаружить угрозу, пока не стало поздно, и иметь возможность поспать, который Волк мог применить, это накрыть телом своего человека полностью. Глубоко вздохнув, он позволил запахучеловека окутать себя и заснул.

*******

  
  
Баки проснулся медленно, с мутной головой и ноющим телом, что могло означать лишь трансформацию. Он немного поворчал, но не открыл глаза. Кровать была мягкой и теплой, и ему очень не хотелось шевелиться. К тому же, комната очень вкусно пахла.   
  
— О, классно, ты проснулся. Это значит, что ты наконец-то с меня слезешь, да?   
  
Баки резко открыл глаза, и спустя секунду понял, что он лежал не на своей кровати, а сверху на человеке, что заставило его резко отпрянуть назад, пролететь около полуметра и приземлиться на задницу. Совершенно голую задницу. Господи, как же он ненавидел трансформации. Человек на кровати подвинулся, и вскоре ухмыляющееся лицо Тони Старка смотрела на него через край кровати. Стив показывал ему фотографии всех членов команды, так что Баки его сразу узнал.   
  
— Должен сказать, смена ролей на данный момент выглядит очень приятно. Признаюсь, мне нравится. Естественно, у меня онемела правая нога, полностью, и как только кровь снова поступит к ней, и я начну ощущать жуткое покалывание, будет болеть, как последняя сучка, так что, думаю, за все нужно платить. Ты там как, приятель?   
  
Баки нахмурился в непонимании, он едва не спросил, как очутился в комнате, которая, как оказывается, была спальней Тони Старка, когда к нему начали возвращаться воспоминания. Они всегда не сразу просачивались обратно после того, как он обращался в другую форму, а Волк был очень настойчив в желании взять контроль над ситуацией. Он вспомнил, как Наташа пришла с едой, как его свел с ума запах, как он убежал, нашел Тони, спящего и беззащитного, склонился над гением и грозно зарычал. Он в панике поднялся на ноги и окинул миллиардера взглядом.   
  
— Я тебя поранил? Господи Боже, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я тебя не укусил! Прости меня!   
  
— Эй, эй! — Тони сел прямо и успокаивающе поднял руки. Баки почувствовал абсолютно неуместное желание потереться лицом о его ладони. — Никто никого не ранил, ясно? Если на то пошло, ты больше был нацелен на то, чтобы я не был ранен.   
  
Баки моргнул, не понимая.   
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
Тони похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, показывая Баки сесть, и подождал, пока он этого не сделает, прежде, чем ответить.   
  
— Ты меня пиздец как напугал, когда я проснулся и увидел тебя здесь, врать не буду. Огромные волки, внезапно оказывающиеся так близко ко мне, обычно вызывают у меня такую реакцию. Однако оказалось, что ты просто хотел обнимашек, милейший щеночек. — Он лукаво улыбнулся и толкнул Баки плечом. Что-то в груди Баки сжалось при виде его выражения лица, и он понял, что попал в серьезную передрягу. Тони Старк был чертовски хорош собой, чтоб его. — Потом появилась Нат, ты взбесился, набросился на меня и закрыл собой от нее. Ты не успокоился, пока она и кэп не ушли.   
  
— Стиви был здесь?   
  
Тони согласно хмыкнул.   
  
— Во всей своей солнцестойкой патриотической красе. Ты был не слишком рад его видеть, но к нему отнесся лучше, чем к Нат.   
  
— И они просто тебя оставили со мной?   
  
Тони пожал плечами.   
  
— Нат сделала это неохотно, я согласен, но это была идея Стива. Мы с ним согласились, что ты мне не причинишь вреда. — Тони замолчал, прикусив губу, нервничая впервые с того момента, как Баки его увидел. — Кстати, почему? Ты знаешь? Твой Волк никогда так ни на кого из команды не реагировал раньше.   
  
Не стоило упоминать, что Волк Баки просто атаковал их сразу, особенно при первых встречах. В первые несколько дней его пребывания в Башне произошла критическая ситуация, когда Сэм практически не успел вовремя выбежать из комнаты. Солдат знал причину, и он наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть румянец, заливающий щеки.   
  
— Ты, э, пахнешь хорошо. — Тони поднял брови, и Баки внезапно почувствовал, как слова просто выливаются изо рта. ГИДРА всегда заставляла его все держать в себе, и теперь это просто невозможно было удержать внутри. — Очень хорошо. Это меня с ума сводило с первых же минут, как я здесь поселился. Я постоянно унюхивал отдаленные нотки, но не знал, откуда он доносится. Когда Наташа сегодня пришла, я просто не выдержал, и Волк взял верх.   
  
Брови Тони резко взмыли вверх, а рот открылся с тихим звуком «о». Баки не мог отвести от него взгляд, думая о других способах, которыми он может заставить гения так открывать рот. Черт бы побрал взаимосвязь его эмоций и Волка!   
  
— Так это… Короче говоря, я усмирил твоего Волка своим вкусным запахом?   
  
Ну, раз пошли такие откровения, подумал Баки.   
  
— Как много ты знаешь о том, как ведут себя оборотни? С биологической и инстинктивной точки зрения, я имею в виду.   
  
Тони сморщил нос. Баки не думал, что это самое милое, что он когда-либо видел. Не думал.   
  
— Не так много. «Мягкие» науки никогда меня не привлекали. Техника — вот где лежит моя душа, создание, кодирование. Числа, факты, с ними проще работать. Химические элементы — отчасти. — Он задумался на секунду, потом пробежался взглядом по телу Баки. — Кроме анатомии. Мне она всегда очень нравилась.   
  
Баки пришлось напомнить себе, что дыхание необходимо для жизни. Этот парень точно плохо сказывается на его психологическом здоровье.   
  
— Наши чувства очень обострены, как и у вампиров, особенно чувство запаха. Мы используем его для всего. Оно сообщает нам информацию о том, что нас окружает, безопасна ли еда для употребления, эмоциональное состояние человека.   
  
— Ты можешь унюхать эмоции?   
  
— В каком-то смысле. Тот, кто чего-то боится, потеет больше, и мы это чувствуем, например. Это только самое простое, но ты понимаешь, в чем суть.   
  
— Значит, мой запах сказал Волку, что я безопасен или что-то в этом роде?   
  
Баки рассмеялся, несколько грустно, отчего Тони посмотрел на него с волнением. Лучше бы так не смотрел, как будто ему не безразлично. Это было намного хуже, чем флирт.   
  
— Мой Волк унюхал больше, чем это, к сожалению. Мы также, эм, — замешкался он. Теперь, когда добравшись до этой точки разговора, он не был так уверен насчет правильной формулировки. — Мы также отличаем по запаху подходящих партнеров.   
  
— Подходящих партнеров… Что? Я?   
  
— Я знаю! Я знаю! Прости! — Баки принялся успокаивать его. — Ты этого не хотел, и я понимаю. Если бы что-то можно было бы сделать, я бы сделал. И я понимаю, что это очень непривычно — это ведь означает, что я тоже буду смотреть на тебя как на подходящего партнера, но я не могу на это повлиять! Ты меня просто привлекаешь, и все! Это как увидеть кого-то на улице или в баре и подумать, что этот кто-то очень сексуален, и тебе хочется остановить этого кого-то прямо здесь и сейчас, и страстно накинуться на этого человека… И я правда не хотел этого говорить. Господи, как я ненавижу ГИДРУ за то, что они, как оказалось, стерли мне какое-либо подобие словесного фильтра! Клянусь, я бы никогда тебе ничего не навязал. Тебе не надо беспокоиться, что я начну к тебе приставать или еще что.   
  
Баки чувствовал, как его лицо горит от стыда, но Тони лишь выглядел заинтересованным. Он откинулся назад, облокотившись на согнутые руки, выставив грудь и пресс напоказ, что было довольно-таки жестоко с его стороны.   
  
— Ну, это плохо. Я как-то надеялся, что ты ко мне начнешь приставать, особенно учитывая, что ты уже голый и в моей постели. Значит, я буду приставать к тебе, раз такое дело.   
  
Баки моргнул, потом моргнул опять.   
  
— Чего?   
  
— Да просто Стив абсолютно забыл упомянуть, какой ты горячий, а меня всегда привлекал определенный тип. Так что, — он искоса скользнул взглядом по Баки, — эй, малыш, часто сюда заходишь?   
  
Четким признаком того, что мозг Баки расплавился, был его моментальный ответ:   
  
— Ты обкурился, что ли?   
  
Тони это тоже не сильно понравилось. Он плюхнулся на спину и надул губы, что сделало его похожим на пятилетнего ребенка.   
  
— Не круто, чувак. Серьезный ожог эго, прямо здесь. Волком ты мне больше нравился.   
  
Губы Баки дернулись в улыбке. В первой, за долгое время.   
  
— Прости, просто…. Акклиматизируюсь. Ты серьезно? Я не идеальный человек для отношений.   
  
Тони пожал плечами, приподнявшись на одном локте и смотря на него.   
  
— Я тоже, как оказалось, но, как мы видим, этого достаточно для твоего Волка. Я не знаю, насколько это отличается от просто отношений с кем-то, но я хочу попробовать. — Он наклонился ближе, словно делясь секретом. — Время признаний. Я тебя просто обожал с детства и смотрел все старые видеозаписи, которые были у Говарда. Хочу заметить, что вживую ты выглядишь намного лучше.   
  
— А, — Баки чувствовал, как его улыбка становится шире. — Вот оно что. Так это означает, что я могу тебя поцеловать?   
  
Тони радостно улыбнулся.   
  
— Я расстроюсь, если ты этого не сделаешь.   
  
Изобретатель приподнялся, встретив его на полпути, их губы соприкоснулись поначалу мягко, потом с большим давлением. Баки обнял его металлической рукой и приподнял выше, зная, что для спины Тони будет удобнее, если он проведет в таком положении продолжительное время, и эгоистично не желая прекращать поцелуй. Он облизал губы Тони, а потом и скользнул языком внутрь, как только получил разрешение. Как оказалось, на вкус Тони был так же хорош, как и на запах. К тому времени, как они разошлись, оба тяжело дышали. Изобретатель снова лукаво улыбнулся, и расширенные от возбуждения зрачки сделали его улыбку еще привлекательнее.   
  
— Знаешь, а я ведь всегда хотел завести щеночка.

*******

  
  
Баки мерил комнату шагами, словно зверь в клетке, что, если подумать, было недалеко от истины. Он вернулся сюда сразу же, как только Тони упомянул, что пойдет в мастерскую работать. Оборотень не хотел испытывать судьбу и находиться рядом с кем-то еще, даже если Волк был очень спокоен с Тони. Это было два дня назад. Он думал, что, Тони, может быть, придет к нему, когда закончит дела в мастерской, но этого не произошло. Он почти решался выйти из комнаты пару десятков раз, но слишком боялся, что натолкнется на кого-то еще прежде, чем достигнет изобретателя.   
  
Его слух уловил шаги за дверью комнаты, и он быстро отошел к противоположной стене, вжимаясь спиной в угол. Он не собирался рисковать, учитывая то, как Волк захватил контроль и оттолкнул Наташу с дороги. В дверь быстро постучали, потом приоткрыли, и в образовавшийся проем просунулась голова Стива.   
  
— Привет. Ты как?   
  
Баки немного прорычал, но мало-помалу вышел из угла. Стив вроде понял, что рык был следствием общего раздражения Баки, а не раздражения, направленного отдельно на вампира. Стив всегда хорошо читал настроения Баки, даже после того, как ГИДРА заразила его вирусом оборотня во время первого плена.   
  
— Я думал, мы покончили со всей этой чушью, Бак.   
  
Снайпер молча пожал плечами.   
  
— Если бы Наташа сделала хоть один шаг ближе пару дней назад, я бы на нее напал.   
  
Стив кивнул, не оставляя признание без внимания, к счастью. Он обнял Баки рукой за плечи и потянул вниз, заставив сесть на кровать.   
  
— Ты знаешь, Волк никогда к ним не привыкнет, если ты не будешь проводить с ними время.   
  
— А если я кого-нибудь укушу? Им придется мириться с этим чертовым проклятьем до конца жизни. Я не могу так поступить с кем бы то ни было, Стиви. Просто не могу.   
  
Рука на плече крепко его сжала.   
  
— Ты поэтому не выходил повидаться с Тони? Потому что боишься, что можешь его укусить?   
  
— Нет! Волк обожает Тони! Он ведь так не думает, правда?   
  
Это вполне объясняло бы, почему гений не пришел его проведать. Может быть, он так хорошо к нему отнесся, потому что боялся реакции Баки, если бы он его отверг. Теперь, когда Баки вернулся в изоляцию, Тони, скорее всего, не хотел иметь к нему никакого отношения. Жалобный вой прорвался сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы, и Стив поспешил утешить его, массируя голову пальцами.   
  
— Я достаточно уверен, что ты мог бы прижать зубы к коже Тони, а он все равно бы не поверил, что ты его укусишь. Давай я отведу тебя к нему?   
  
Баки снова отрицательно покачал головой, все еще прижимаясь к Стиву. Волк был немного недоволен запахом вампира, но Баки пытался сфокусироваться на оставшихся отголосках своего лучшего друга. Даже сейчас он мог почувствовать слабый запах того мелкого парнишки из Бруклина, который не знал, как не ввязываться в драку.   
  
— Я не могу. Что, если я натолкнусь на кого-нибудь из остальных? Я подожду его здесь.   
  
Стив задумчиво хмыкнул, прежде чем поднять голову вверх и спросить у потолка:   
  
— Эй, ДЖАРВИС, где сейчас Тони?   
  
— Сэр находится в своей мастерской, капитан Роджерс. Могу ли я передать сообщение от Вас?   
  
— Посмотрим. Он сейчас занят чем-нибудь?   
  
Повисла короткая пауза, прежде чем ИИ снова заговорил. Баки метался взглядом от одного места на потолке до другого, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится голос ДЖАРВИСА.   
  
— Как оказалось, он открыл несколько проектов, но не продвинулся в работе за последний час   
  
Стив решительно кивнул, потом улыбнулся Баки.   
  
— Значит, не занят. Пошли. — Чертов балбес использовал свою вампирскую силу, чтобы поднять Баки на ноги. — ДЖАРВИС, попроси, пожалуйста, всех уйти с пути — от этой комнаты до мастерской. Баки не хочет на кого-нибудь натолкнуться.   
  
— Будет сделано, капитан, и, позвольте сказать, я думаю, что сэр будет очень рад вашему визиту.   
  
Выражение лица Стива переросло в ухмылку, когда он выпроваживал Баки через дверь комнаты и в сторону лифта.   
  
— Я так и думал.   
  
Баки злобно сверлил его взглядом.   
  
— Так что, новая команда уже выяснила, что ты злодейский криминальный гений, или ты все еще держишь это в секрете?   
  
Вампир рассмеялся и дал ему несильный подзатыльник.   
  
— Только ты можешь обвинять меня в злодействе потому, что я хочу прекратить твои завывания по Тони и заставить провести с ним время.   
  
Баки нахмурился, когда лифт выпустил их на этаже мастерской, и они направились по коридору.   
  
— Я не завываю, вообще-то. И не думай, что я не понял, что ты тут пытался сделать с каламбуром про оборотней.   
  
Стив лишь посмотрел на него.   
  
— Ты завываешь. И я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.   
  
Это заслужило ему игру в молчанку до самой двери в мастерскую Тони. Им было видно его через окна, хотя Баки не мог почуять ничего, кроме запаха Тони, который въелся в каждую комнату в Башне. Стив постучал по стеклу, отчего мужчина на другой стороне подпрыгнул и повернулся к ним на кресле. Сердитый взгляд Тони преобразовался в широкую улыбку, заметив их, и он жестом пригласил их зайти, когда двери раскрылись.   
  
— Привет! Чем обязан такой радости?   
  
Баки пытался держаться позади, не желая на что-либо рассчитывать, но Стив толкнул его вперед.   
  
— Вы оба эмоционально недоразвитые идиоты, и я больше не хочу с этим мириться, вот чему.   
  
Тони ошеломленно моргнул, прежде чем нахмурить брови в непонимании.   
  
— Что?   
  
Баки почти хотел просочиться сквозь пол. Он узнал это выражение лица. У Стива было такое же каждый раз, когда какой-то придурок укладывал его на обе лопатки, но идиот снова вставал.   
  
— Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Тони, — сидел в мастерской с того самого момента, как узнал, что Баки вернулся к себе в комнату, потому что ты считал, что он передумал, а Баки, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону оборотня, — ждал, что ты придешь к нему все это время, потому что он слишком боялся натолкнуться на других людей, чтобы пойти и найти тебя. Страдания заканчиваются сию минуту.   
  
Тони смотрел на вампира с открытым ртом, в то время как Баки просто сверлил его взглядом. Стив же выглядел вполне довольным собой, в целом.   
  
— Ну, думаю, я сделал все, что мог. Пойду начну готовить ужин для команды. Мы сядем за стол через час. Вы оба можете присоединиться, если хотите.   
  
С этими словами, Стив развернулся и вышел из мастерской, Баки же недовольно смотрел ему вслед. Оборотень отвернулся только тогда, когда услышал, как Тони прочищает горло. Тот неловко ерзал на кресле.   
  
— Так это ты просто избегал остальных?   
  
Баки пожал плечами.   
  
— На данный момент у меня не очень положительный опыт общения с людьми.   
  
Тони задумчиво кивнул, вставая с кресла.   
  
— Но ты не передумал насчет этого, правда? Я имею в виду нас.   
  
Баки подошел к нему и встал напротив, взял за руки и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Потерся носом о кожу, наслаждаясь запахом.   
  
— Да. Если ты тоже не передумал.   
  
Тони солнечно улыбнулся, и в его запах добавилась свежая нотка… кокоса?   
  
— Не передумал. Просто, не знаю. Чувствую, что это правильно, понимаешь?   
  
Инстинкты Баки упорно твердили, что ему надо зарыться носом в его шею и покрыть кожу поцелуями.   
  
— Пахнет точно правильно.   
  
Было потрясающе наблюдать за тем, как смех убирает годы с лица Тони. Это отвлекло настолько, что Баки даже не осознал, что делает, пока их губы не соприкоснулись. Губы изобретателя были сухими, кожа потрескавшаяся от покусываний и обдираний, которые случались во время работы над проектом, и они были теплыми. Его бородка царапала подбородок оборотня, немного цепляясь за его собственную щетину. Металлическая рука Баки легла на затылок изобретателя и прижала сильнее, а вторая легла вокруг бедра Тони. Руки гения оказались между их телами и запутались в многочисленных ремнях на его кожаной форме.   
  
Волк торжествующе завыл на задворках сознания Баки, и он не мог не согласиться. Его язык слегка провел по губам Тони, и тот сразу их приоткрыл, позволяя проникнуть внутрь. Их языки встретились ненадолго, когда Баки вылизывал его рот, пробуя своего партнера на вкус. Ну, будущего партнера, если спросить Волка. Они еще не стали парой во всех смыслах. Но интерес точно присутствовал, если судить по ставшим тесными штанам оборотня. Он нехотя отодвинулся, только если ради того, чтобы не начать тереться о бедро Тони, чтобы получить больше стимуляции.   
  
— Ух, — тяжело дышал Баки, — это было…   
  
— Великолепно? — добавил Тони. — Ага, я тоже так подумал.   
  
Баки улыбнулся во все зубы, наклоняя голову, чтобы немного потереться о линию челюсти Тони и оставить парочку поцелуев. Казалось, получив зеленый свет на проявление привязанности, он не очень-то и хотел прекращать.   
  
— Мне очень понравилось.   
  
Тони улыбнулся, отходя назад, увеличивая дистанцию между ними. Он направился к дивану, который стоял у небольшой кухоньки, состоявшей лишь из мини-холодильника, нескольких шкафчиков, блендера и микроволновки.   
  
— До меня дошло, ну, Пеппер мне на это указала, но все равно, до меня дошло, что мы не так много знаем друг о друге. В смысле, я вырос на историях о Ревущих Коммандос, но большинство из них были, возможно, неправдой, и они почти все были о Стиве. Не могу даже начать рассказывать, насколько мой папа был одержим этим парнем.   
  
— Он рассказывал тебе о Коммандос?   
  
Что было удивительно, учитывая обстоятельства. Кроме Стива, Говард не был больше заинтересован ни в ком из них в то время. По крайней мере, в тех воспоминаниях, которые Баки удалось вернуть. Он еще не все из них восстановил, честно говоря.   
  
— О, да. — Тони устроился на диване, положив ноги на маленький кофейный столик и откинувшись назад на подушки. Баки осторожно присел рядом, однако был решительно притянут к Тони. — Папа не очень любил, когда я находился поблизости. Вообще, если совсем уж честно. Но он любил, когда кто-то слушал его старые военные истории. Мы со Стивом поговорили о них немного. Выяснилось, что дорогой папа преувеличил свое участие в большинстве из них. И его дружбу с вами.   
  
Баки пожал плечами.   
  
— Он был знакомым лицом в лагере, и мы немного его побаивались. Кроме Дам-Дама, естественно. Он обычно приходил, уводил Стива, чтобы протестировать то или это, время от времени, но я не помню больше ничего. Прости.   
  
Тони провел рукой сквозь волосы Баки, практически как Стив до этого, и оборотень практически растаял у него под боком.   
  
— Неа. Не стоит. Если бы я хотел поговорить о моем отце, я бы позвонил психотерапевту, визитки которого Пеппер мне постоянно оставляет. Нет, спасибо. Мне будет интереснее поговорить о тебе.   
  
— Да? И что ты хочешь узнать?   
  
Тони пожал плечом, на котором лежала голова Баки.   
  
— Ну, не знаю. Какая твоя любимая еда? Какие у тебя хобби? Типичные вопросы для первого свидания, я полагаю.   
  
Баки хрюкнул от смеха, а Волк счастливо заворчал на задворках его сознания, когда поглаживания возобновились. Если так и дальше пойдет, он снова уснет на Тони.   
  
— Это твоя идея для первого свидания? Сидеть на диване в твоей мастерской? Должен признать, Старк, у тебя особый стиль.   
  
Ему не надо было открывать глаза, которые в какой-то момент закрылись, чтобы догадаться, что мужчина надул губы. Даже за время их короткого знакомства, он уже достаточно узнал для этого.   
  
— Чтоб ты знал, у меня великолепный стиль, спасибо большое. Идеальный, я бы даже сказал. Не моя вина, что ты не способен его оценить.   
  
— Так это свидание?   
  
Тони помолчал немного.   
  
— Нет. Мы просто проводим время вместе, как ты и сказал. Мы оставим свидания на потом, когда ты будешь более комфортно себя чувствовать среди людей. Итак, — пальцы в волосах Баки остановились на пару секунд и потянули за прядки, — ты до сих пор не ответил на мои вопросы.   
  
Баки нахмурился, обдумывая.   
  
— Э, стейк? Я так думаю? Я не очень хорошо помню, но я стал любить мясо с момента заражения, особенно говядину. Чем кровавей, тем лучше. Овощи мне нравятся куда меньше.   
  
— Значит, нет индийской кухне. Брюси будет так разочарован. Что насчет хобби?   
  
Баки нахмурился, открывая глаза и подвинувшись так, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Тони. На таком близком расстоянии запах окутывал их обоих, и это было абсолютным раем.   
  
— У меня их вроде как и нет, я думаю. ГИДРА не включила это в программирование, и все, что я помню до этого, как-то кажется… бессмысленным сейчас, полагаю.   
  
Тони хмыкнул в ответ, не проявляя жалости в сторону Баки, которую он ожидал и как-то страшился.   
  
— Значит, мы найдем тебе какие-нибудь новые, не так ли? — Тони подмигнул. — Я уверен, что мы найдем что-то, что тебе понравится.   
  
То, как его взгляд прошелся по телу Баки, подсказывало ему одно конкретное дело, которое он бы с удовольствием попробовал. Оборотень не мог сказать, что он полностью был против. Волк побуждал его поставить на Тони метку по-настоящему с того самого момента, как они проснулись вместе в кровати человека. Но ему было очень комфортно на данный момент, и он не хотел двигаться. Вместо этого погладил Тони по животу, заставляя мужчину задрожать под ним.   
  
— Что насчет тебя? Как-то несправедливо, что разговор у нас односторонний.   
  
Тони откинул голову назад и расслабился, глубже укладываясь на диване.   
  
— Ну, раз уж мы такие справедливые. Мы супергерои, чтоб ты знал. Должны соответствовать имиджу. — Он широко улыбнулся, косо глянув на Баки. — Еда и хобби, да? Хммм. Бургеры, однозначно. Ничто не сравнится с американским чизбургером, особенно, если в нем есть бекон. Бекон все делает лучше.   
  
Баки скользнул пальцами под подол майки Тони, плавно проводя по коже. Несмотря на полное довольство своим положением, он не мог не представлять, как проводит по этой коже в том числе и языком.   
  
— А твои хобби? — Спросил он для отвлечения. — Что ты здесь делаешь ради веселья, мистер Гений, Миллиардер, Плейбой и Филантроп?   
  
Тони заворчал, откатился от него, обняв подлокотник дивана и прячась.   
  
— Стив тебе это рассказал, да?   
  
Баки рассмеялся, пододвигаясь поближе к нему, заглядывая за плечо и улыбаясь.   
  
— Стив мне много историй рассказывал. Про всех вас.   
  
Тони выглянул из укрытия, и посмотрел на него со смесью подозрения, любопытства и продолжающимся надутием губ.   
  
— Да? Есть что-нибудь хорошее и неловкое, что я должен знать? Об остальных. Не обо мне, конечно же.   
  
Баки ухмыльнулся.   
  
— Ну, было кое-что, о чем он мне рассказал. Какая-то миссия, на которой он был с Наташей.   
  
Он самодовольно улыбнулся, когда заметил искру интереса в глазу Тони.   
  
— Да? Ты мне расскажешь?   
  
— Посмотрим, — ответил Баки. — Ты из своего угла выползешь, чтобы я смог это сделать?   
  
Тони развернулся, так, что теперь он был спиной к подлокотнику, и посмотрел на оборотня.   
  
— Счастлив?   
  
Баки быстро поцеловал его, потом улыбнулся.   
  
— Неимоверно.   
  
Тони определенно пытался подавить улыбку и ткнул Баки в ребра.   
  
— Цыц, ты. Расскажи мне уже этот неловкий факт про Стива и Наташу.   
  
— Хммм, — Баки сделал вид, что размышляет. — Наташа довольно-таки опасная дамочка. Я не уверен, что хочу оказаться в ее черном списке.   
  
Тони рассмеялся.   
  
— Я почти уверен, что, назвав ее «дамочкой», ты себя и так туда внес.   
  
Оборотень пожал плечами.   
  
— Ну, тогда для меня все потеряно. Могу и рассказать тебе о том, как они со Стивом поцеловались.   
  
— Они что? — Тони подскочил, широко раскрыв глаза. Он толкнул Баки в плечо, сияя от радости. — Не вздумай меня обманывать!   
  
Баки поднял руки в примирительном жесте. Он любил, когда мог вот так просто шутить с кем-то, что он мог без опаски делать только со Стивом, а теперь и с Тони. Как будто он превращался в другого человека, когда Тони был рядом.   
  
— Зуб даю! Клянусь! Стив был красный, как помидор, когда мне об этом рассказывал!   
  
Тони, казалось, пытался одновременно сидеть с открытым от удивления ртом и хищно улыбаться.   
  
— Подробности! Мне нужны подробности! Эти двое? Я бы никогда не подумал, что они вместе. Я думал, что Наташа была слишком занята попытками свести его со всем, что имело две ноги и сердцебиение, за одним очень памятным исключением в виде той девушки-Лича, чтобы замутить с ним самой. К тому же, должен признать, я с трудом могу представить Стива, пытающегося справиться со всеми этими дополнительными ногами, когда они в постели. То есть, я знаю, что она обычно использует скрывающие чары, но это…   
  
Баки пришлось закрыть рот гения ладонью, чтобы остановить поток слов, пока оборотень трясся от смеха. Хотя ему нравились рассуждения вслух. Это было приятным изменением по сравнению с их первым разговором.   
  
— Это было для миссии, — умудрился сказать он сквозь смех. — Наташа заявила, что публичные проявления чувств вызывают у окружающих неловкость, а потом поцеловала его на эскалаторе, чтобы пройти мимо вражеского агента незамеченными.   
  
Тони убрал руку Баки от своего рта, но не отпустил, а просто продолжил держать, надув губы.   
  
— Ну, блин, это было не так сочно, как я представлял. Вы, мистер Барнс, тот еще дразнилка.   
  
Баки хмыкнул, бросив взгляд на надутые губы Тони, которые он хотел расцеловать.   
  
— Что могу сказать? Тебя просто так весело дразнить. Я не могу удержаться.   
  
Тони посмотрел на него в укором.   
  
— Конечно. Давай, обвиняй меня во всем, почему бы и нет?   
  
Баки притянул его к себе, ласково потеревшись о его щеку.   
  
— Не думай об этом, как об обвинениях. Думай, что получаешь заслуженную награду.   
  
— О, ну, если так, то я должен тебя отблагодарить за комплимент.   
  
— Ты абсолютно прав, — улыбнулся Баки. — И пожалуйста.   
  
Тони сердито выдохнул, потом устроился на диване удобнее. Его лицо расслабилось и выражало легкое любопытство.   
  
— Знаешь, а ты не такой, каким я тебя представлял. То, как тебя описывали Сэм и Наташа, я думал, ты будешь более… серьезным.   
  
Баки пожал плечами, тоже откидываясь на спинку дивана.   
  
— Ты все меняешь. Я чувствую себя спокойнее, когда я с тобой. Со Стиви тоже, в какой-то степени, но это не одно и то же. Остальные… Я чувствую себя напряженным рядом с ними.   
  
Гений понимающе хмыкнул, потом протянул руку и переплелся пальцами с пальцами металлической руки Баки.   
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это значит, правда? — Его глаза озорно сверкали. — Мы абсолютно точно идем на ужин. Тебе придется к ним привыкнуть в конечном итоге, Бакару!

**Ужин**

  
  
Баки чувствовал, как стресс начал накапливаться еще до того, как они вышли из лифта. Он частично спрятался за Тони, когда двери раскрылись, и они вышли на общий этаж. Умом он понимал, что остальные смогут его остановить до того, как он причинит кому-нибудь вред, если он потеряет контроль, но он очень не хотел, чтобы такое случилось. Единственной причиной, по которой он собрался с духом и появился, было то, что Тони был с ним. Тот, естественно, казался абсолютно спокойным.   
  
Он продефилировал в комнату так, словно владел пространством, что, в действительности, так и было, и незамедлительно попытался стащить кое-что из еды, которую готовил Стив. Вампир посмотрел на него с укором и намеревался шлепнуть его по руке, но Тони отскочил в сторону, смеясь. Он прошел через кухню в столовую, где, как Баки мог слышать, уже собрались остальные. Он задержался.   
  
— Эй, — тихо позвал его Стив. — Ты в порядке?   
  
Он попытался успокоить старого друга улыбкой.   
  
— Да. Я просто… нервничаю, наверное. Сколько тут людей?   
  
Стив сочувственно посмотрел на него   
  
— Все. Ни у кого не было отдельных миссий, поэтому вся команда здесь. Семь человек, если не считать нас или Тони. Хотя Коулсон не останется на ужин, когда все начнут есть.   
  
Мужской голос согласно хмыкнул где-то в стороне, и Баки чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул. Он оскалил зубы прежде, чем осознал, что делает, и зарычал на призрака. Прозрачный мужчина, парящий в нескольких сантиметрах от пола, виновато улыбнулся.   
  
— Прошу прощения. Я только хотел убедиться, что не возникнет проблем, и, если они возникнут, то чтобы это случилось сейчас, а не позже.   
  
Стив выглядел неодобрительно.   
  
— Пугать людей не в Вашем репертуаре, агент Коулсон.   
  
Спокойно выглядящий призрак лишь пожал плечами.   
  
— Я должен был убедиться. Не смотря на то, что я мертв, ответственность за эту команду не стала меньше.   
  
Стив поджал губы, но промолчал. Он вернулся обратно к готовке еды, которую сам не сможет съесть. Вампирская сыворотка в его венах держала его на строгой диете из крови, но даже во время войны ему нравилось готовить и заботиться о Коммандос. Баки решил, что это помогало ему чувствовать себя более нормальным. Он всегда готовил, когда они жили вместе.   
  
Коулсон задумчиво смотрел на оборотня.   
  
— Так это Вы Баки Барнс, да? Я должен сказать, что это честь, встретиться с Вами. Я бы пожал Вам руку, но…   
  
Он смущенно улыбнулся и поднял свои бесплотные руки. Баки поприветствовал его кивком.   
  
— Стив о Вас хорошо отзывался.   
  
От этих слов призрак оживился, его эфир-плазма засияла чуть ярче. Баки бы хотелось, чтобы он мог почуять его запах, чтобы получить больше информации о том, кто он такой, но только самые сильные призраки могли источать запах, и к тому времени они уже превращались во что-то другое, например духов или фантомов. Не похоже, чтобы Коулсон пойдет по этому пути в ближайшее время. Тони заглянул в дверной проем.   
  
— Эй! Чего стоим, кого ждем?   
  
Коулсон безэмоционально улыбнулся.   
  
— Мы просто знакомимся поближе, мистер Старк. Не стоит волноваться.   
  
Тони прищурился.   
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это лишь подогревает мои подозрения, да? — Агент продолжал улыбаться. Тони схватил Баки за металлическую руку и потянул его вперед. — Пошли, оставим Каспера там, пусть пугает кого-нибудь другого.   
  
Баки запросто позволил вести себя, хотя он чувствовал, как нервы царапают его изнутри. Он избегал смотреть в глаза остальным членам команды, когда те заметили его появление. Его взгляд скользнул по рукам, но избегал лиц. Он поборол стремление спрятаться за Тони опять, и попытался выглядеть настолько безобидным, насколько возможно. Здесь слишком много было незнакомых запахов, чтобы разобраться в них. Из-за этого у него засвербило в носу, и захотелось чихнуть.   
  
— Добро пожаловать на общий этаж, чувак, — весело приветствовал его Сэм, чуть шевельнув крыльями за спиной. — Рад видеть тебя за пределами твоей комнаты.   
  
Баки быстро взглянул выше, чтобы увидеть его улыбку, прежде, чем снова опустить глаза.   
  
— Спасибо.   
  
Тони проводил его до стула и подтолкнул его сесть, устраиваясь на соседнем стуле.   
  
— Итак, официальные представления, да? Нам они нужны, или как? — Он быстро взглянул на Баки, но этого было достаточно, чтобы оборотень почувствовал себя немного комфортнее. — Знаю, Стив рассказывал тебе о нас, но ты только Нат и Сэма знаешь лично, я прав?   
  
Баки согласно кивнул, и Тони одобрительно улыбнулся. Оборотень хотел залезть к нему на колени.   
  
— Капитан рассказал нам достаточно о тебе, друг Барнс! — гулко произнес Тор. Бралани Элардин широко улыбнулся и выбросил определенно чрезмерное количество дурманящей радости в воздух вокруг них. Баки пришлось бороться с желанием накрыть свой нос и захныкать. — Я был очень впечатлен рассказами о твоих навыках!   
  
Брюс Бэннер положил одну покрытую рунами руку на руку Тора, чтобы успокоить его. Древние письмена, вытатуированные на его коже, были бледно-серыми, но Баки знал, что они станут ядовито-зелеными и лиловыми, когда духи захватят его. Такова участь любой тени.   
  
— Нам, наверное, стоит дать ему немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к нам, прежде, чем мы начнем радоваться слишком сильно? — Он с одобрением улыбнулся Баки. — Рад с тобой познакомиться, Баки. Я Брюс.   
  
Баки вымучил слабую улыбку в ответ.   
  
— Взаимно.   
  
Наташин запах одобрения проплыл через комнату, и Баки позволил себе расслабиться совсем немного. Волк был на задворках его сознания, неспокойный и подозрительный, но не похоже, чтобы зверь был нацелен на захват контроля в ближайшее время.   
  
— О, кстати, — Баки рискнул взглянуть на лучника, когда тот был сфокусирован на Тони, и Волк вздрогнул от вида его ярко горящих глаз, — ты смог сделать те стрелы, про которые мы говорили?   
  
Тони застонал и обмяк на стуле. Волк моментально напрягся при признаке раздражения.   
  
— Я не хочу об этом разговаривать. Серьезно. Я даже не могу начать объяснять, насколько я ненавижу эту твою идею.   
  
Язвительная ухмылка, которую Клинт послал Тони, поняла волосы на загривке Баки.   
  
— Что такое, Старк? Слишком сложно для тебя?   
  
Рык застал врасплох не только остальных, но и самого Баки. Он быстро проглотил его и опустил голову.   
  
— Прошу прощения, я… Извините.   
  
Тони протянул руку и успокаивающе помассировал его шею. Баки позволил себе немного прильнуть к прикосновению.   
  
— Ничего страшного. Не беспокойся. Мы с Птичьей Башкой часто друг друга подкалываем, вот и все.   
  
Баки пришлось затоптать первоначальную реакцию, что никому не стоит так разговаривать с гением, не важно, в какой ситуации.   
  
— Э, да, — сказал Клинт, получив локтем в ребра от Наташи. — Старк самый умный человек, которого я знаю, без обид, Брюс.   
  
Тень покачал головой и слегка улыбнулся.   
  
— Не обижаюсь. Я очень хорошо понимаю, что не мои мозги добыли мне место в команде.   
  
Тони надул губы.   
  
— Твои мозги прекрасны и идеальны, и никогда не позволяй никому говорить тебе обратное.   
  
Брюс засмеялся, но не успел ответить, потому что Стив вошел в комнату с огромным противнем того, что выглядело и пахло, как лазанья. Он водрузил ее на середину стола, потом ушел на кухню и вернулся с маленькой сковородкой, которую поставил перед Наташей, и пакетом крови для себя.   
  
— Приятного аппетита, ребята.   
  
Баки был довольно-таки уверен, что он бывал в горячих точках спокойнее, чем стол Мстителей во время ужина. Вокруг царили смех и громкие голоса, и общее чувство единения, что было приятно. Клинт и Тор были самыми бойкими из всех, но Баки чувствовал, что Тони обычно не отставал от них. Он был благодарен за то, что гений вместо этого предпочел сидеть рядом с Баки. Стив просто откинулся назад в своем стуле, улыбаясь, и позволял другим делать все, что им вздумается. Наташа ухмылялась с полным ртом сверчковой запеканки.   
  
— Ну, — Тони прижался к его боку, — что ты думаешь?   
  
Оборотень подавил желание потереться лицом о щеку гения.   
  
— Это… трудно охватить с одного раза.   
  
Сидящий с другой стороны Тони Брюс, хрюкнул от смеха.   
  
— Да уж, можно и так сказать.   
  
Тони надул губы и показал другому ученому язык.   
  
— Не важно. Я чувствовал, что тебе понравится.   
  
Наташа сердито зашипела, и Баки почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Он немного пододвинулся на стуле, когда Драйдер ткнула вилкой в сторону Тони.   
  
— Ты и эти твои «чувства»… Не верю.   
  
Тони лишь закатил глаза.   
  
— Да, да. Мы все очень хорошо знаем о твоей теории, что я на самом деле не человек.   
  
— Я этого не говорила, — ответила Наташа, — но тут явно что-то не то.   
  
Клинт наклонился вперед с широкой улыбкой.   
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, Нат. Если бы у Тони были бы какие-то сумасшедшие способности, Щ.И.Т. бы уже знал.   
  
Она не выглядела убежденной.   
  
— Твои интуитивные предсказания слишком точны, чтобы за ними ничего не стояло.   
  
Тони широко улыбнулся.   
  
— Ты просто бесишься, потому что я соединил кое-какие точки, а ты — нет.   
  
Ее выражение лица не оставляло сомнений в том, что конкретно она думала об этом утверждении. Клинт запихнул как минимум три ложки еды в свой рот, прежде чем снова заговорил.   
  
— Кто знает? Может быть она права.   
  
Тони закатил глаза и издал мученический вздох.   
  
— Прекрати подливать масла в огонь, Бартон.   
  
Лучник счастливо его проигнорировал.   
  
— Я просто высказываю свое мнение. Да, может быть этот твой большой мозг действительно настолько хорош. Или, может быть, ты на самом деле… — он замялся, видимо, не в состоянии предположить достаточно подходящее существо.   
  
— Я всегда могу сделать анализ твоей крови.   
  
Тони резко обернулся к своему сайенс бро, а Волк на задворках сознания Баки ощетинился.   
  
— И ты, Брюси! Ты просто тайно мечтаешь затыкать меня иголками, да? Я чувствую себя преданным!   
  
Брюс лишь рассмеялся.   
  
— О, как ты хорошо меня знаешь.   
  
Баки опрокинул стул, торопясь убраться из комнаты. Он чувствовал напряжение под кожей, говорившее о том, что Волк пытался вырваться наружу, его ярость ощущалась в глубине черепа. Он знал, что они всего лишь шутили, не мог расценить это как-то по-другому, но все, что Волк понимал, это то, что они говорили о том, чтобы причинить Тони вред таким же образом, каким пострадал и он. Он сполз по стене вниз прямо за кухней и обхватил колени руками, мелко подрагивая. Через несколько секунд кто-то опустился на колени рядом с ним.   
  
— Бак?   
  
Он позволил гению обнять себя, лишь тихо заскулив в процессе. Его собственные руки вцепились в ткань футболки Тони, отчаянно пытаясь притянуть его ближе. Запах якорем держал его, не давая Баки потеряться.   
  
— Извини, — пробормотал Тони в его волосы. — Я даже не подумал, как это все должно было звучать для тебя.   
  
Баки покачал головой.   
  
— Я знал, что это только лишь шутка.   
  
— Это ничего не меняет. — Усмехнулся он. — Отличное первое впечатление от команды у тебя получилось. Мы постараемся сделать лучше в следующий раз.   
  
Баки прижался носом к коже на шее Тони.   
  
— Волк так зол, — прошептал он. — Он хочет вырваться, хочет удостовериться, что ты в порядке.   
  
Тони согласно хмыкнул, но пару минут ничего не ответил.   
  
— Может, тогда тебе стоит его выпустить.   
  
Баки резко выпрямился.   
  
— Ты это серьезно?! Когда все остальные рядом?   
  
Тони успокаивающе почесал ему за ухом.   
  
— Он же просто хочет увидеть, что со мной все хорошо, так? Что может быть лучше, чем дать ему самому это сделать?   
  
Волк, казалось, удвоил свои усилия к захвату контроля, и Баки крепко зажмурился, чтобы удержать его.   
  
— Я не могу… Если я на кого-нибудь нападу…   
  
Тони шикнул на него и успокаивающе провел пальцами через волосы оборотня, возвращая его голову на плечо гения.   
  
— Ты не станешь. И он тоже не станет. Я рядом, Джеймс. Я рядом.   
  
Баки почувствовал, как по спине пробежала дрожь, когда он отдал контроль Волку. Он ощущал, как его кости смещались и удлинялись, в то время как сознание ускользало. Это было неприятно, но трансформации всегда проходили так. Его рука издала тихий механический шум, когда она перестроилась, чтобы соответствовать его второй форме. Тони продолжал гладить его по волосам, даже когда они превратились в шерсть и распространились по всему его телу.   
  
Волк глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь запахом своего человека и ощущением пальцев, чешущих его голову. Он окинул Тони критическим взглядом, но не смог обнаружить никаких ранений. Он помнил тревогу и злость перед тем, как обратиться, но не мог найти их причину сейчас. Он радостно прижался ближе, чуть не опрокинув человека на пол своим энтузиазмом. Человек рассмеялся.   
  
— Ты только посмотри, все еще щенок, как и прежде. Ты слишком милый.   
  
Волк махнул хвостом пару раз и лизнул лицо своего человека, заставив его еще раз рассмеяться. Руки, гладящие его, переключились на чесание ушей, и Волку ничего не оставалось, кроме как одобрительно урчать. Знакомые шаги послышались в соседней комнате, и Волк поднял голову, когда вампир выглянул из дверного проема. От удивления его брови поднялись еще выше, когда он увидел их на полу.   
  
— Он обратился?   
  
Его человек пожал плечами и продолжил поглаживания.   
  
— Нам показалось, что стоит это сделать. Все эти разговоры его беспокоили. Как оказалось, Волк хотел проверить, как я.   
  
Вампир поморщился и оглянулся назад.   
  
— Прости, — обратился он к оборотню. — Я должен был положить конец этим разговорам.   
  
Волк задумчиво на него посмотрел. Он все еще помнил, как просто это существо приняло его право собственности на его человека, помнил близость и нежность, которую он чувствовал даже в прошлом. Его человек внимательно посмотрел на оборотня, потом перевел взгляд на вампира.   
  
— Ты уже пытался погладить его, Стив?   
  
Вампир выглядел удивленным.   
  
— Не в этой ипостаси. С тех пор как… мы его вернули назад. Он не слишком нас жаловал.   
  
Волк с любопытство наклонил голову набок. Он не совсем понимал, откуда взялась растерянность, которая окрасила запах вампира, или нотки грусти. Он тихо заскулил и посмотрел на своего человека, надеясь, что тот сможет объяснить. Человек лишь широко улыбнулся и встал на ноги, используя плечо оборотня как опору. Он сразу же взял вампира за руку, что было немного неприятно, и протянул ее Волку для обнюхивания.   
  
— Эй, приятель, давай. Ты же помнишь Стива, да?   
  
Волк наклонился вперед, чтобы понюхать руку вампира, потому что его человек очень явно этого хотел. Счастливый кокосовый запах, который наводнил коридор, дал ему понять, что он поступил правильно. Легкого касания языка к холодным пальцам было достаточно, чтобы теплый запах яблок присоединился к первому. Теперь вампир тоже широко улыбался и выглядел практически восхищенным. Волк хмыкнул от радости. Нежить всегда так просто развеселить. Вампир сел на корточки перед ним и осторожно протянул вторую руку ближе.   
  
— Можно?..   
  
Волк быстро взглянул на своего человека для получения направления, перед тем как позволить руке легко провести по его шее. Ощущения были не такими приятными, как если бы это делал его человек, но ничего страшного. Нельзя ожидать многого от вампира. Его человек, видимо, был очень доволен и почесал его ухо в награду. Волк радостно наклонил голову к руке.   
  
— Видишь? Просто большой щенок.   
  
Вампир принялся гладить его обеими руками, перейдя на почесывания, когда не встретил сопротивления. Волк подумал, что, может быть, он не был так уж плох. Он был бы хорошим членом стаи, в зависимости от того, как хорошо защитит человека Волка. Партнер всегда на первом месте.   
  
— Не могу поверить, что это и правда происходит, — тихо сказал вампир. — Я имею в виду, я надеялся, что однажды… Но никогда не думал, что это будет так скоро. — Он слегка улыбнулся человеку Волка. — Ты хорошо на него влияешь.   
  
Волк горделиво выгнул грудь. Вот именно. Вампир был умнее, чем большинство, раз он уже смог разглядеть ценность его человека. Действительно, подходящий кандидат для стаи. Человек покраснел, и Волк сразу же узнал запах смущения, исходящий от него, вместе с чем-то более темным.   
  
— Я не… То есть, я не…   
  
Волк прервал его, поддавшись вперед и слегка ударив его головой в грудь. Он не будет терпеть такие мысли от своего партнера. Его человек был прекрасен, и умен, и принадлежал ему. Он бы не выбрал кого-то недостойного. Его человек не должен в этом сомневаться, или в себе. Вампир засмеялся.   
  
— Думаю, он говорит тебе заткнуться.   
  
Его человек надул губы.   
  
— Не даете мне вздохнуть свободно, да?   
  
Вампир зубасто улыбнулся, выставив клыки на всеобщее обозрение, что должно было бы выглядеть угрожающе, но, в общем, не было.   
  
— Похоже, он на тебя тоже хорошо влияет.   
  
Еще больше кокоса наполнило воздух, хотя он все еще перемешивался с кислотным запахом смущения. Ничего страшного. Волк примет смущение.   
  
— Ты предвзят.   
  
Вампир рассмеялся.   
  
— Естественно. Вы мои лучшие друзья. Я просто невероятно предвзят. К вам обоим. Что не отменяет правдивость сказанного.   
  
Человек Волка сердито посмотрел на него, но это было лишь притворством.   
  
— И когда это ты стал таким дерзким?   
  
Их плечи соприкоснулись, и Волк наклонил голову набок, с любопытством наблюдая.   
  
— От тебя научился, конечно же. Полагаю, ты все же оказываешь негативное влияние.   
  
Его человек рассмеялся.   
  
— Ты ужасен, Роджерс.   
  
Вампир обнял его за плечи одной рукой и немного потряс. Волк с опаской смотрел на него.   
  
— Я ты — нет. Вот так вот.   
  
Чувствуя себя обделенным вниманием, Волк протиснулся между ними, разлегшись на их коленях в процессе. Запахи кокоса и яблока насыщенно витали в воздухе, и Волк подумал, что к этому запаху он вполне может привыкнуть.

**Скучные заседания**

  
  
Полная луна была неудобством, без которого Баки бы с удовольствие прожил. Конечно, большинство оборотней, скорей всего, испытывали то же самое, но он не слишком сочувствовал тем, кто проходил через трансформацию один день в месяц. Он бы очень хотел быть таким счастливчиком. Хорошо хоть другие его обороты не длились так долго, как во время полнолуния. Эксперименты ГИДРЫ сделали его таким чувствительным, что Волк был у руля целых три дня: день полнолуния, день до и день после. Баки ненавидел это.   
  
Если подумать, то, что полнолуние случилось на вторую неделю его пребывания в Башне, когда он еще был под домашним арестом, было удачей. Это означало, что у них с Тони было некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу, хотя бы, прежде чем он обрушил трехдневный Волко-кутёж на него. Теперь, когда Волк заявил на него свои права, он отказывался отходить от него даже на шаг, насколько это было возможным. Что и привело его к этой ситуации, Волк лежал у ног своего человека, пока Тони проводил заседание директоров.   
  
Волку не нравился запах в зале. Да, запах его человека тоже присутствовал, но тут также были и другие, которые были не столь приятны. Мужчина в третьем кресле от главы стола вонял бурбоном, потом и сексом. От него также пахло двумя разными духами, так что Волк был достаточно уверен, что секс был не с одной и той же женщиной. Отвратительно. Что за монстр так не уважает своего супруга? Волк знал, что конкретно означает кольцо на пальце мужчины, в конце концов. Он не был глупцом.   
  
— Таким образом, продажи во втором квартале проходят отлично, но мы все еще не обгоняем наших конкурентов в таком объеме, в котором я бы хотела. Компания «Эппл» с легкостью может опередить «Старкфон» выпуском новой функции.   
  
У говорившей эти слова женщины были темные крашеные волосы, явно светлые от природы. Ее красные губы отчетливо были заметны на практически не накрашенном лице. Волк мог ощутить запах лишь одного человека на ней и всецело это одобрял. Его человек задумчиво промычал, слегка крутясь на своем стуле.   
  
— И что Вы предлагаете с этим делать? Надеюсь, Вы не обратили мое внимание на такую проблему не предусмотрев стратегии ее решения.   
  
Женщина улыбнулась.   
  
— Конечно, нет, мистер Старк. Я предлагаю перенести день релиза нового «Старкфона» на месяц раньше. Признаюсь, это достаточно рискованный шаг, так как это означает, что выпуск совпадет с выпуском нового планшета «Эппл», но с правильной маркетинговой политикой и толчком, думаю, мы сможем дать четко понять, что мы имеем в виду.   
  
Глаза его человека зажглись огоньком, он поставил локти на стол перед собой и сцепил пальцы.   
  
— Вы хотите их раздавить.   
  
— Это «Старк Индастриз», сэр. Я посчитала, что нам следует действовать согласно нашему названию.   
  
Бурбон-и-несколько-партнеров насмешливо хмыкнул.   
  
— А Вы вообще посчитали, во сколько нам обойдется так сильно перенести дату релиза? Мы, скорее всего, потеряем деньги!   
  
Волк подавил желание зарычать на него. Вместо этого он просто сел и положил морду на колено своего человека, чьи пальцы машинально начали чесать за его ухом.   
  
— Вообще-то, — женщина не изменила спокойного поведения перед лицом такой агрессии, — посчитала. Если Вы обратите внимание на приложение 5Б в пакете документов, загруженном в ваши «Старкпады», то увидите финансовые прогнозы, отраженные в графике. Как Вы можете заметить, показатели прибыли новой даты релиза намного превосходит те, которые запрогнозированы на изначальную дату, почти на сто тысяч долларов.   
  
— Мы мультимиллиардная компания, нам нет необходимости волноваться о ста тысячах.   
  
Человек Волка поднял руку, чтобы остановить ответ женщины.   
  
— Я вижу, что эти цифры были рассчитаны исходя из того, что новые «Старкфоны» также будут иметь расширенные возможности хранения информации, а еще — возможность синхронизироваться с любыми другими операционными системами, включая «Мак». Насколько я помню, ни одна из этих опций еще не доступна.   
  
Женщина покраснела, но не стушевалась от вопроса.   
  
— Да, мистер Старк, это так. Боюсь, моя презентация сбилась с намеченного пути. Предлагаю, чтобы обе эти функции были добавлены перед новым релизом.   
  
— Это задача не из легких.   
  
— Ничего невозможного, мистер Старк, я Вас уверяю. Я уже разговаривала с НИОКР, и у них нет сомнений, что они смогут справиться вовремя.   
  
Волк почувствовал легкие ноты сомнения, как темный шоколад, проскальзывающий сквозь запах его человека.   
  
— Расширенные возможности хранения, да, безусловно, я согласен. Меня смущает совместимость. Вы понимаете, что ни у кого на рынке нет этой функции, да? Это не то, что ребята из НИОКР могут просто взять и вытащить из задницы в последний момент.   
  
— Они, э, собственно говоря, работали над этим уже достаточно времени, сэр.   
  
Темная бровь поднялась вверх.   
  
— Да неужели?   
  
— Да, сэр. Это было что-то вроде проекта-хобби в среде отделов телефонов и планшетов. Они планировали сделать Вам сюрприз, когда закончат, но большинство из них подумали, что Вы уже все знаете и просто делаете вид, что не в курсе.   
  
Человек Волка засмеялся, нотки шоколада исчезли.   
  
— Ну, можете им сказать, что я действительно удивлен. Планшет тоже уже готов?   
  
— Так же, как и телефон. Как я поняла, они лишь проводят последние испытания, чтобы исправить оставшиеся недочеты.   
  
Кокос заполнил воздух.   
  
— Вы хорошо изложили свою позицию, мисс Найт. Я надеюсь, Вы сможете справиться с процессом от этой точки до конца?   
  
Женщина улыбнулась и открыла рот для ответа, но возмущавшийся ранее мужчина прервал ее.   
  
— Неужели Вы это серьезно?!   
  
Его человек нахмурился, запах кокоса испарился.   
  
— И что же мне мешает?   
  
Лицо мужчины наливалось краской, и запах пота стал еще сильнее. Волк тихо заскулил и зарылся носом в рубашку своего человека, чтобы попытаться перебить остальные запахи.   
  
— Я понимаю, что Вы только недавно приняли бразды правления, мистер Старк, но у нас есть нормативы для таких вещей.   
  
— Все и каждый из которых могут быть отменены моим согласием и подписью. Эти нормативы не изменились, пока мисс Поттс была главной, мистер Вэндер, и я буду признателен, если Вы запомните, кто именно ввел большинство этих нормативов. Я бы хотел думать, что большинство людей в этой комнате понимают, что я никогда слепо не подписывал данные мне документы. Ну, кроме нескольких ситуаций, когда мне было чуть за двадцать. Есть еще какая-нибудь причина, по которой Вы не хотите, чтобы этот явно прибыльный план был выполнен?   
  
Запах бензина начал исходить от его человека, раздражение как огонь, который готов зажечься в любую секунду. Волк успокаивающе лизнул кончики его пальцев.   
  
— Мы едва услышали достаточно информации, чтобы прийти к этому заключению. Единственные реальные факты и цифры, предоставленные мисс Найт, касаются текущего квартала. Не было ничего, что поддерживает ее заявления, кроме красивого графика. Мы едва ли можем основывать такое глобальное решение на столь малом количестве данных.   
  
Запах бензина стал таким сильным, что Волку пришлось убрать голову с коленей человека. Его собственное раздражение начало расти, и он угрожающе посмотрел на другого мужчину.   
  
— Именно поэтому я прочитал отчет, мистер Вэндер. Если бы Вы поступили так же, Вы бы обнаружили, что там содержится достаточно данных для поддержки того, что сказала мисс Найт. Далее, я так полагаю, что Вы привносите личные проблемы в эту дискуссию, но я прошу Вас впредь оставлять его при входе вместе со своим пальто. У меня нет терпения разбираться с этими мелочными недоразумениями.   
  
Мужчина разозлился, его лицо становилось краснее с каждой секундой.   
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем Вы.   
  
Человек Волка язвительно улыбнулся, и Волку очень не понравилось это выражение.   
  
— О том, что я в курсе того, как яро Вы выступали против любого предложения мисс Найт последние шесть месяцев, потому что именно в то время она отказалась от Ваших ухаживаний, так как Вы женаты, она состоит в серьезных отношениях, и, думаю, ей вообще было неинтересно. На Вашем месте я бы порадовался удаче, что она не подала заявление о домогательствах на Вас, потому что это единственная причина, по которой Вы еще в этом совете директоров. — Он прищурился. — Так что не стоит на меня давить, мистер Вэндер. Я не в настроении.   
  
Казалось, что остальные члены совета директоров внезапно нашли что-то очень интересное на своих «Старкпадах», требующее их внимания. Отвратительный мужчина мог лишь сидеть с открытым ртом, как рыба, в то время как женщина в центре комнаты зарделась ярким румянцем. Человек Волка повернулся к ней с более мягким выражением лица.   
  
— Прошу прощения, мисс Найт. Я не собирался вытаскивать Ваши личные дела на всеобщее обозрение таким образом. Я просто больше не мог мириться с непрофессиональным поведением.   
  
— Непрофессиональным? — Шерсть у Волка встала дыбом, когда мужчина поднялся со стула, вонючий запах его гнева сильнее разливался по комнате. — Вы хотите называть других непрофессионалами, а сами привели эту дворнягу на заседание?   
  
Волк встал на ноги и зарычал, боком прижимаясь к стулу своего человека, защищаясь от такого опасного поведения. Рука его человека сразу же коснулась его, ухватив за загривок.   
  
— Ведите себя прилично, мистер Вэндер. Я не потерплю истерик в моем зале для заседаний.   
  
— Это возмутительно! — Мужчина обернулся посмотреть на других членов совета, призывая их помочь. — Как вы можете просто сидеть и ничего не делать!   
  
Женщина постарше, сидящая сбоку от него, недовольно посмотрела на него.   
  
— Сядьте, пока Вы не сделали ситуацию хуже, — прошипела она. — Вы выставляете себя позорищем.   
  
Судя по выражению лица мужчины, она словно оскорбила его мать.   
  
— Это возмутительно!   
  
Другой член совета директоров, очень пожилой мужчина, сидящий справа от человека Волка, напротив Вэндера и женщины, высказался.   
  
— Хотя я не могу сказать, что полностью одобряю решение мистера Старка привести животное, особенно такое разумное, как оборотень, на заседание совета, я считаю, что нам также следует понять, что есть смягчающие обстоятельства. Мы все получили уведомление, объясняющее присутствие сержанта Барнса на этом совещании. Тогда и было подходящее время для озвучивания проблемы, не сейчас. — Он с укором посмотрел на мужчину. — Если бы Вам было настолько некомфортно в его присутствии, уверен, что мистер Старк был бы рад разрешить Вам присутствовать на этом совещании по телефону. Это был бы не первый раз, когда он делал исключения для нестандартных ситуаций.   
  
Человек Волка благодарно кивнул.   
  
— У Вас есть еще какие-либо возражения, мистер Вэндер, или мы можем продолжить?   
  
Мужчина недовольно заворчал, но сел обратно на место. Волк тоже немного расслабился, сев на пол, но не сводил взгляда с раздраженного мужчины. Пожилой господин кашлянул.   
  
— Мистер Вэндер мог бы лучше высказать свое мнение, но я не могу сказать, что готов полностью поддержать эту идею. — Он улыбнулся собравшимся, обнажив слегка пожелтевшие от возраста зубы. У него изо рта пахло черносливом. — Не все могут читать так быстро, как вы, мистер Старк.   
  
Это заставило гения засмеяться, и запах бензина немного приутих, но не исчез полностью.   
  
— И это мнение поддерживается другими участниками Совета? — Сидящие вокруг стола согласно бормотали и кивали. — Хорошо. Отсрочка на, — он посмотрел на свои часы, — шесть с половиной часов? Все смогут с этим справиться до конца дня? Я бы предложил подумать подольше, но мне кажется, что проект такого масштаба должен быть одобрен как можно раньше.   
  
Собравшиеся согласились. Женщина, делавшая презентацию, широко улыбнулась.   
  
— Спасибо большое.   
  
— Спасибо вам, мисс Найт. Вы можете ожидать окончательное решение касаемо этого вопроса по электронной почте до полуночи сегодняшнего дня. — Он оглядел сидевших за столом. — Я приму подтверждения или отказ по электронной почте от вас всех, и вложу их копии в официальный файл. Все согласны? — Собравшиеся кивнули. Запах бензина почти исчез к этому моменту. — Отлично, перейдем к следующему вопросу повестки дня.   
  
Волк проследил взглядом за женщиной-докладчиком, пока она собирала свои вещи и тихо вышла из кабинета. Пока все проходило спокойно, Волк в итоге снова лег на пол. Когда последние нотки запаха бензина исчезли, он вернул голову на бедро своего человека. Он тихо фыркнул и был очень доволен, когда человек сразу же принялся его гладить. Глаза снова стали сонно закрываться, когда новый переполох привлек его внимание.   
  
— Что? — огорченно спросил его человек. — Вы уходите на пенсию?   
  
Пожилой мужчина рассмеялся.   
  
— Не удивляйтесь так, мистер Старк. Уже давно пора. Я работал в этой компании дольше, чем хотелось бы признать, и у меня осталось не так много времени. Я бы хотел насладиться миром хотя бы немного, прежде чем мой час настанет.   
  
— Конечно, — согласился его человек. — Но знайте, что Вас будет очень не хватать, когда Вы уйдете. Не представляю, как мы найдем Вам замену.   
  
Мужчина тихо засмеялся.   
  
— Ну, у Вас еще есть время для этого решения. Я не собираюсь уходить до конца года, как бы там ни было. Я также подготовил нескольких возможных кандидатов для Вашего рассмотрения. Умные, молодые, как вы когда-то. — Он подмигнул гению. — Знаете, я до сих пор помню Ваш первый день работы в компании. Все вспоминают о том, когда Вам исполнился двадцать один год и Вы заняли место директора, но я думаю, что Вы были гениальны и в управлении отделом НИОКР. Все эти старшие сотрудники пытающиеся поспеть за Вами! Даже тогда Вы опережали время со скоростью света.   
  
— У нас и сейчас отличная команда.   
  
— И я уверен, что Вы бы все равно смогли нарезать круги вокруг них, если бы не было других дел. Супергерои! — Он усмехнулся. — Подумать только, да?   
  
Его человек рассмеялся.   
  
— Я сам с трудом верю иногда.   
  
Другой член Совета усмехнулся.   
  
— Мои дети просто помешаны, — сказал он. — Они постоянно спорят, кто лучше. Конечно, их любимчик меняется каждые пять минут.   
  
— Возможно, что-то в этом есть, — вставила женщина, сидящая рядом с отвратительным мужчиной. — Авторские права на Мстителей уже принадлежат «Старк индастриз», не так ли?   
  
— Номинально, да. Все доходы от них идут лично Мстителям, — сказал его человек. — Нет необходимости превращать их во что-то слишком коммерческое.   
  
Женщина понимающе кивнула.   
  
— Конечно, и я не говорю, что мы должны. Но сейчас изображения команды используются разными фирмами по всему земному шару, каждый, кто заинтересован, может принять участие, если заплатит свою долю. Это может быть преимуществом и для СИ, и для вашей команды, чтобы СИ приняли более активную роль в определении того, какие коммерческие товары попадают на рынок.   
  
Его человек задумчиво хмыкнул, откинувшись назад в своем кресле.   
  
— Это неплохая идея, но еще слишком рано говорить наверняка. Составьте предложение, и я организую встречу с капитаном Роджерсом. Его слово будет решающим по этому вопросу.   
  
— Считайте, что уже сделано, сэр.   
  
— Гарантий я никаких не даю, надеюсь, Вы понимаете.   
  
— Конечно, мистер Старк. Я и не думала, что они будут.   
  
— Хорошо. — Он широко улыбнулся, гордость за своих людей была видна всем. — Есть еще вопросы, или мы закончили? — Резкий звук пронзил зал, заставив Волка вскочить, а его человека выругаться. — Похоже, что мы закончили в любом случае, дамы и господа.   
  
— Иди, — пожилой мужчина отмахнулся от него. — Спасай мир.   
  
Волк последовал за своим человеком, когда тот вышел из комнаты и вытащил телефон из кармана, быстро набирая номер. Они направились прямо к лифту.   
  
— Эй, Стив, мы поднимаемся… Да, Баки со мной. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним сделал?   
  
Волк фыркнул и низко рыкнул, прижавшись боком к бедру своего человека. Мужчина бросил взгляд вниз на него.   
  
— Я думаю, что он хочет пойти с нами, вообще… Я не знаю! Баки это сильно не понравится, но я уверен, что Волк закатит истерику, если мы его оставим здесь… Ну, поэтому ты и лидер команды, не так ли? Ты уполномочен принимать такие решения. Подожди, мы дошли до моей мастерской. Джей, прими вызов, пожалуйста.   
  
Его человек сразу же кинул телефон на верстак и начал снимать костюм, пока не остался в брюках и майке. Он подмигнул Волку.   
  
— Это «Армани». Пеп меня прибьет, если я его помну.   
  
— Тони?   
  
— Да, Стив, я тут. Надеваю броню.   
  
Он встал на платформу, где несколько механических рук начали надевать на него костюм Железного Человека. Волк заскулил, когда его человек закрылся от него.   
  
— Я просто не уверен, Тони, — голос, который Волк узнал как принадлежащий вампиру, раздался в комнате. — Я не хочу сделать неправильный выбор.   
  
Его человек нахмурился и посмотрел вниз на Волка, пока последние части костюма собрались, сразу же подняв забрало.   
  
— Я думаю, нам стоит взять его с собой.   
  
— Ты так думаешь?   
  
— Господи Иисусе, Стив, разве не это я только что сказал? — Он спустился с платформы, и Волк проследовал за ним обратно в лифт. — Мы поднимаемся. Увидимся через минуту.   
  
Вампир был в полном обмундировании, когда они достигли взлетной площадки, нервно вышагивая вдоль трапа квинджета. Он оглядел их обоих взволнованным взглядом.   
  
— Ты знаешь, Баки никогда не простит себе, если что-то случится.   
  
Металлические пальцы легко провели по шерсти вдоль хребта Волка.   
  
— А если мы будем полагаться на его решения, он никогда и не попытается. Волк нам не враг, Стив.   
  
— Я это знаю.   
  
— Ага, но Баки — нет. Пора ему это уже осознать.   
  
— Ты серьезно, да?   
  
Вампир выглядел скептически настроенным, но человек Волка лишь прошел мимо него вместе с оборотнем.   
  
— Как сердечный приступ. А я знаю кое-что о них. — Он хитро посмотрел на вампира. — К тому же, у меня чувство, что он нам пригодится.   
  
Одна блондинистая бровь поползла вверх.   
  
— Наташино чувство?   
  
Человек Волка надул губы.   
  
— Это мои чувства. Я тот, кто их чувствует.   
  
— Да, но Наташа та, кто считает их такими жутко подозрительными.   
  
Остальные члены команды внимательно смотрели на них, когда они зашли в квинджет. Лучник с горящими глазами развернулся в кресле пилота.   
  
— Волк тоже с нами?   
  
Волк проигнорировал его и вместо этого держался близко своего человека.   
  
— У Тони Наташино чувство.   
  
Гений недовольно забурчал.   
  
— Я же говорил, они мои чувства.   
  
Драйдер наклонилась вперед с ее сиденья напротив. Волк предупреждающе оскалился. Она его проигнорировала.   
  
— Так ты признаешь, что твои чувства имеют сверхъестественную подоплеку.   
  
Его человек недовольно посмотрел на нее.   
  
— Нет. Но они мои чувства в любом случае. — Волк крепче прижался к нему. — Видишь? Он на моей стороне.   
  
Лучник закатил глаза и повернулся обратно к приборам управления, начиная взлет.   
  
— Не считается. Он всегда на твоей стороне.

**Вой в ответ, малышка**

  
  
Волку не нравилась участвовать в битвах, но это не значило, что ему это было незнакомо. Он был очень хорош в деле. Что не означало, что он чувствовал сильную потребность вступать в драку сейчас. Его человек оставался сверху, по большей части. Он летал по небу в этом своем металлическом костюме. Волку это казалось ужасно раздражающим. Как он должен был охранять своего человека, если даже не мог быть рядом с ним?   
  
Он прошелся по периметру битвы, держа глаз на своем человеке и вампире, которого он причислил к своей стае. Остальных он по большей части игнорировал. Он не заслужили статус члена стаи. Они имели значение только в том смысле, что они были важны для его человека. Он ликвидировал пару врагов, то там, то сям, если они представляли опасность. Он не тратил время понапрасну, как остальные, пытаясь обезвредить их. Он просто перегрызал им горло.   
  
К тому времени, как он приблизился к вампиру, с его пасти стекала кровь. Блондину это, казалось, не понравилось, но Волку было все равно, он перепрыгнул через него, чтобы повергнуть очередного оппонента. Число врагов, с которыми он решил вступить в борьбу, возросло до четырех, и все четверо погибли от его клыков. Он поднял голову и проследил за своим человеком глазами. Красно-золотой костюм пролетел по небу, голубые выстрелы репульсоров убирали врагов направо и налево. Волк почувствовал всплеск гордости за эффективность своего человека. Он выбрал отличного партнера, который был столь искусен в битве. Он станет отличным бетой для стаи Волка.   
  
Как раз в этот момент все и полетело к чертям. Сквозь воздух пролетел тонкий вой, заставивший и оборотня, и вампира скривиться и пригнуть головы. Снаряд ударил прямо в человека Волка, из-за чего костюм свалился на землю, не снижая скорости, пока не скрылся за несколькими зданиями. Звуки падения и облако дыма последовали мгновениями позже.   
  
Волк бросился бежать, вампир последовал сразу же за ним. Он слышал, как Стив звал его человека по передатчику, но, видимо, его человек не отзывался. Вампир выругался. Они пробежали между домами так быстро, как смогли, выходя к месту крушения как раз к тому моменту, как несколько вражеских агентов приблизились к лежащей фигуре. Вампир не показывал признаков недовольства тем, как Волк расправился с этими врагами.   
  
Волк стоял на страже, пока член его стаи осматривал поврежденный костюм. Одна его сторона была черной, с потрескавшейся поверхностью. Волк не мог определить, от кого исходил запах крови — от их врагов или от его человека. Вампир проводил пальцами по швам брони, раскрывая застежки, снимая ее по частям. Открывшееся взору имело неприятный вид.   
  
Его человек был все еще в сознании — хороший знак, Волк был в этом уверен, но его бок, принявший удар взрыва представлял собой месиво из крови и осколков металла. Все его тело тряслось от очевидной боли, пот градом катился со лба, отчего волосы стали мокрыми. Волк заскулил и стал переминаться с лапы на лапу, мечась взглядом между вампиром и своим человеком. Глаза вампира стали почти черными: явный признак гнева.   
  
— Я знаю, Бак, я знаю, — он все равно попытался успокоить Волка. — Мы найдем тех, кто ему поможет, ладно? С Тони все будет хорошо. — Словно для себя он добавил, — С ним должно быть все хорошо.   
  
Он поднял руку к передатчику и начал взволнованно в него говорить, вызывая медиков. Волк снова занял охранную позицию, глазами осматривая окрестности на предмет врагов, держа уши востро. Ему не нравилось, что его нос был практически бесполезен, с таким количеством дыма и пороха в воздухе. Он обратил внимание на вампира только когда тот выругался. Бледная рука прошлась по блондинистым волосам, вампир оглянулся вокруг, потом посмотрел на Тони, на Волка, и снова на Тони.   
  
— Ладно, — сказал он, приняв решение. — Я не уверен, что ты понимаешь, но вот в чем дело. Медики не смогут пробраться сюда из-за боевых действий. Единственная возможность, при которой они согласны рискнуть, это если у них будет сопровождение, то есть я.   
  
Волк зарычал.   
  
— Знаю. Поверь мне. Мне это тоже не нравится, — успокаивал его вампир, — но если мы их сюда не приведем, то я не знаю, что тогда случится с Тони, и я не могу рисковать. Нам они нужны здесь максимально скоро. Вот это, — он показал на бок гения, — это плохо. Нужна медицинская помощь.   
  
Волк заскулил, переминаясь с лапы на лапу. Он не мог допустить, чтобы с его человеком что-то случилось.   
  
— Послушай, Баки, — вампир положил руку на его бионическое плечо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался с Тони, окей? Мне нужно, чтобы ты его уберег. Для нас обоих.   
  
Волк угрожающе оскалился и отбежал от вампира, встав над лежащим телом своего человека. Блондин улыбнулся ему.   
  
— Вот и хорошо. Я вернусь так скоро, как смогу.   
  
И он исчез, убежав с той сверхскоростью, которая присуща лишь вампирам. Волк оглянулся вокруг, прежде чем наклонить немного голову, чтобы лизнуть своего человека в щеку. Его уши оставались навострены на случай приближающихся врагов. Под ним, его человек застонал и попытался пошевелиться, но зашипел от боли. Волк заскулил и ткнулся носом в его щеку. Он почувствовал себя намного лучше, когда его человек смог немного приоткрыть глаза.   
  
— Привет, щеночек…   
  
Его голос звучал устало, и Волк оглянулся вокруг еще раз. Если враги нападут на них сейчас, его человек будет легкой добычей. Только одна эта мысль заставила его оскалиться от неприязни.   
  
— Ну, чего ты, — выдохнул его человек. — Что за кислая морда?   
  
Он попытался пошевелиться снова, но лишь вскрикнул от боли. Волк нажал ему на грудь одной лапой, положив ее вдоль, пытаясь этим сказать, чтобы человек не двигался. Из-за его действий и боли, посыл был понят.   
  
— Что случилось?   
  
Волк заскулил и пару раз лизнул своего человека вдоль линии челюсти, потом поднял голову и продолжил нести вахту.   
  
— Точно. Тупой вопрос. Не то чтобы ты мог мне ответить.   
  
Уши волка шевельнулись, когда он услышал приближающиеся шаги, и он пригнулся над своим человеком, защищая его. Как только солдаты неприятеля появились в поле зрения, он бросился вперед. Первые два были уничтожены в считанные секунды, но трое остальных попытались действовать в соответствии с каким-нибудь планом. Они открыли огонь по Волку, крича что-то, что он даже не удосужился услышать.   
  
Один попытался проскользнуть вокруг него, пока двое других отвлекали его стрельбой. Волк сразу раскусил его и отказался поддаваться. Он получил пулю в бедро левой задней лапы, но человек, пытавшийся его обойти, поплатился жизнью. Остальные пали вскоре после него, и Волк постоял несколько мгновений тяжело дыша, прежде чем, прихрамывая, вернуться к своему человеку. Он чувствовал, как кровь стекала по шерсти, но не обращал на это внимания. Были другие, более важные вещи, на которых необходимо сфокусироваться.   
  
Человек снова стал терять сознание, к тому времени, как он вернулся, и Волку пришлось потыкать его носом несколько раз, чтобы заставить очнуться. Его глаза цвета мёда были мутными и отказывались фокусироваться, несмотря на отчетливые попытки Тони. Он дышал коротко и рвано, и Волк был достаточно уверен, что это было нехорошо. Он жалобно заскулил и несколько раз лизнул лицо своего человека, чтобы удержать его в настоящем и в сознании. Что-то глубоко внутри него говорило, что это правильные действия.   
  
Взгляд на раны Тони выявил тревожное количество крови, начавшей собираться на земле под ним. Волк размышлял несколько мгновений, попытаться или нет вытянуть некоторые куски металла зубами, но решил этого не делать. Он не был уверен, что не причинит еще большего вреда в процессе.   
  
Время шло, каждая минута как вечность. Его человек больше не приходил полностью в сознание, к его большому беспокойству и недовольству. Казалось, Тони завис в состоянии полусознания, время от времени бормоча что-то настолько тихо, что даже слух Волка не мог различить. Еще он бледнел, становясь по цвету почти таким же бледным, как и вампир, ушедший за помощью. Спустя слишком долгое время вышеназванный вампир наконец-то вернулся.   
  
Медики немедленно принялись за работу, нажимая на бок его человека, и быстро говоря друг с другом. Они даже не обратили внимания на лежащие вокруг тела, но Волк полагал, что это было ожидаемо для медперсонала. Вскорости они уже установили капельницу и укладывали его человека на носилки.   
  
— Вы готовы, капитан? — спросила главная женщина-медик деловым тоном, который очень понравился Волку.   
  
Вампир кивнул.   
  
— Выдвигаемся.   
  
Волк пошел с ними, когда они выносили его человека из зоны боевых действий, держась близко позади них, но давая им достаточно пространства, чтобы случайно их не задеть. Если они сделают что-то, что навредит его человеку, они умрут кровавой смертью от его клыков, но на данный момент он им доверится. У него не было большого выбора. Вампиру, бежавшему рядом, не потребовалось много времени, чтобы заметить его хромоту.   
  
— Ты ранен?   
  
Волк зарычал, но по большей части проигнорировал его. Сейчас было не время. Пуля прошла навылет. Так что у него в ноге ничего не застряло. Как только они позаботятся о его человеке, он залижет свою рану, и на этом все. У него и похуже бывало, но он выжил. Сейчас, в общем и целом, он пострадал совсем незначительно. Хорошо, что вампир принял его отказ обсуждать этот вопрос в ближайшее время.   
  
Они встретили еще несколько вражеских агентов на пути из зоны боевых действий, но им удалось избежать самой гущи событий. Вампир быстро расправился с теми, кого они все-таки повстречали, Волк держал позицию поддержки, которая оказалась не нужна. Казалось, им не понадобилось так много времени, чтобы выйти из зоны, сколько Волк провел в ожидании медиков. Он решил, что так оно и есть.   
  
Медики попытались остановить его и не дать забраться в машину скорой помощи вместе с его человеком. Единственное, что останавливало его от атаки на них, это вампир, вставший между ними, но ему это очень не нравилось. Он продолжил скалиться людям, пытающимся разделить их с его человеком. Вампир взглянул на него еще раз, прежде, чем повернуться к медикам с каменным лицом.   
  
— Он будет там, где Тони.   
  
Женщина, которая говорила ранее, очевидно, альфа стаи медиков, нашла в себе храбрость возразить.   
  
— Капитан, я понимаю Вашу позицию, но это противоречит…   
  
— Он будет там, где Тони, — оборвал ее вампир. — Конец дискуссии. Единственное исключение — когда Тони будет на операционном столе, и тогда этому волку лучше остаться в смотровой комнате. Я с командой скоро буду там. Мы не останемся на уборку улиц.   
  
Женщина скрипнула зубами, очевидно, не соглашаясь с решением, но зная, что эту битву она проиграла. Волк запрыгнул в машину скорой помощи и постарался не мешаться. Это было непросто на таком маленьком пространстве, но медики работали вокруг него, не делая замечаний. Он лизнул пальцы человека, которые вяло свисали с носилок. Теперь, когда они были в безопасности, он прижал уши к голове и изредка поскуливал. Он знал, что его человек уже давно потерял сознание, но не мог не пытаться вызвать у того хоть какую-то реакцию.   
  
Молодой врач кидал на него обеспокоенные взгляды и сразу же взял на себя заботу о том, чтобы провести Волка через больницу, как только они прибыли. Волку было сложно проходить через толпы людей в коридорах, и молодой врач остался с ним. Он провел Волка в пустую комнату, одну стену из которой представляли окна. Команда врачей и медсестер уже была в комнате по ту сторону, окружая стол, на которой лежал человек, накрытый голубой простыней, так что незакрытыми остались лишь раны. Волк сразу же узнал куски металла, выступающие из покромсанной кожи, и прыгнул, положив передние лапы на стекло внизу окна, чтобы иметь лучший угол обзора.   
  
— Доктор Шоу — лучший хирург в больнице, — сказал ему мужчина. — Мистер Старк находится в превосходных руках.   
  
Волк по больше части проигнорировал его, спрыгнув с края окна, и начал ходить вдоль комнаты, потом вернулся к предыдущей позиции. Он заскулил, но у него не было возможности пробраться через стекло на другую сторону.   
  
— Хочешь, я осмотрю твою ногу? Мой брат — оборотень, он не слишком доверяет больницам и отказывается обращаться к ветеринару. Я единственный, кому он разрешает себя осматривать, так что у меня есть небольшой опыт. Поэтому Черис меня и отправила к тебе.   
  
Волк продолжительно посмотрел на него, потом подошел ближе. Он позволит медику быстрый осмотр, решил он, но на этом все. Он хотел все внимание уделять операции, происходящей в другой комнате. Что бы ни происходило, его человек был его важнейшим приоритетом. Медик, казалось, это понимал, поэтому удостоверился, что не загораживает обзор из окон.   
  
— Тебе повезло, — он попытался продолжить односторонний разговор. — Кажется, пуля прошла навылет. Повязка и пара недель отдыха, и будешь как новенький. Никуда не уходи, ладно? Я пойду за бинтами. Скоро вернусь.   
  
Как будто Волк собирался куда-то уходить. Он знал, что рана заживет быстрее, чем прогнозировал молодой медик. У него всегда все быстро заживает. У него все будет в порядке через неделю-полторы, самое большее. Он наблюдал, как команда медиков в соседней комнате порхала вокруг его человека, осторожно вытаскивая осколки искореженного металла из его бока и пытаясь остановить новый поток крови. Бинты, которыми, казалось, можно было целую армию снабдить, уже валялась в окровавленной груде внутри стальной миски. Не помогало и то, что Волк мог учуять лишь запах антисептика и оставшиеся отголоски горя и волнения других людей, которые пропитали комнату.   
  
Молодой человек вернулся скоро, неся целый ворох припасов. Он поставил неподалеку маленькую мусорку с логотипом биоопасности прежде, чем смочить ватный шарик прозрачной жидкостью из бутылки без опознавательных надписей.   
  
— Просто спирт для очищения раны, — успокоил он Волка, прежде, чем делать что-либо. — Будет щипать, но нам не надо, чтобы инфекция попала в рану от пули. Согласен?   
  
Волк хмыкнул и позволил человеку принять это как согласие, не отводя глаз с происходящего перед ним, пока медик начал промывать рану. Он был очень осторожен, по сравнению с тем, как к Волку относились прежде, и тот мысленно поставил это на заметку. Он надеялся, что врачи в соседней комнате так же аккуратно обращались и с его человеком, несмотря на то, что тот был без сознания и не мог этого почувствовать. Волк обратил внимание на своего медика только когда почувствовал, как руки, протиравшие рану, остановились.   
  
— Хотя если посмотреть поближе, мне кажется, что стоит ее зашить.   
  
Волк зарычал, давая понять, что именно он думает об этом предложении. Он поднял руки в перчатках в знак примирения.   
  
— Ладно, ладно. Без швов. Ты тут главный. Только бинты, понятно.   
  
Он обернул его ногу бинтами, следя за тем, чтобы они сидели плотно, но не представляли неудобств. Волк был рад такой заботе и даже не протестовал, когда медик снял перчатки и решил остаться.   
  
— Мне разрешили остаться с тобой настолько, насколько ты хочешь, — сказал он, когда решил снова завести разговор. Волк решил, что он немного напоминает его человека, так что это было приемлемо. — Или пока твоя команда не доберется сюда.   
  
Волк еще немного походил вдоль комнаты, проявляя нетерпение, пока хирурги в соседней комнате начали зашивать многочисленные порезы по всему боку его человека. Ему не нравилось видеть, сколько крови потерял его человек. Вообще, он это ненавидел. Если бы он лучше заботился о своем человеке, этого бы не произошло. Недопустимо. Он издал жуткий звук, от которого молодой медик подпрыгнул.   
  
— Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь сейчас этого слышать, но с ним все будет хорошо. То есть, конечно, ты этого хочешь, но тебе не нужны пустые уверения. — Медик нахмурился, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — То есть, я хочу сказать, что понимаю из данных на аппаратуре и по тому, как ведут себя врачи. — Он показал на другую комнату. — Он в стабильном состоянии. Это хороший знак.   
  
Волк решил, что это хоть какая-то информация, и походил по комнате еще немного, а потом сел сбоку от молодого человека. Нога у него все равно болела. Его человеку не понравится, если Волк будет плохо себя чувствовать, когда он проснется. Медик скромно улыбнулся ему, но не стал инициировать контакт, за что Волк был ему благодарен.   
  
— Железный Человек сильный. То есть, он единственный человек в команде сверхъестественных героев. И надо быть очень крутым парнем для этого, да? Плюс, он вернулся живым после всего этого дела с похищением, даже до того, как стал Железным Человеком, не учитывая все то, через что он прошел с тех пор. Его такое не проберет. — Он слегка улыбнулся Волку. — Еще чего.   
  
Волк был за это благодарен, и медик был абсолютно прав. Волк бы не выбрал кого-то слабого своим партнером. Это было бы неприемлемо. Его партнер сильный и храбрый, и нет ничего, чтобы его останавливало. Волку просто нужно верить в него.

**Выздоровление**

  
  
Баки вынырнул из легкой дремы сразу же, как услышал малейший шорох больничных простыней. Его взгляд метнулся к кровати, на которой лежал Тони. Оборотень отказался покидать его на все то время, что они тут находились, ни разу не покидая комнату, в которой находился раненый, кроме как в случае абсолютной необходимости. Остальные члены команды пришли еще до того, как Тони закончили оперировать, и Стив присоединился к Баки в его ожидании. Сейчас вампир склонился над лежащим на кровати, приняв свою смену дежурства, чтобы Баки смог хотя бы немного отдохнуть. Оборотень был у кровати через секунду.   
  
Тони все еще был слишком бледен, но цвет потихоньку начал к нему возвращаться. Баки не нравилось, что он выглядел таким хрупким. Кровати в больнице всегда, казалось, вызывали такой эффект. Его волосы выглядели темнее некуда, и оборотень знал, что под его больничной рубашкой скрывается куча синяков, не считая всех порезов вдоль бока, которые образовывали что-то похожее на абстрактную паутину. Он впервые за последние четыре дня подал признаки движения. Лицо его немного скривилось, и Баки протянул руку, положил на щеку и погладил ее большим пальцем.   
  
— Тони? Ты с нами?   
  
Глаза цвета меда посмотрели на него с прищуром.   
  
— Ба…?   
  
Оборотень улыбнулся.   
  
— Привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
  
Взгляд Тони, казалось, немного расфокусировался, потом вернулся обратно к ним, и мужчина попытался улыбнуться сам. Вышло едва заметное подергивание губ.   
  
— Очень… очень… под кайфом.   
  
Он слегка кашлянул и тут же задохнулся от боли. Медикаменты помогали не на все сто, к тому же, в карточке гения было указано, что он не хочет употреблять сильнодействующие препараты. Баки был почти уверен, что за этим что-то было, но не собирался спрашивать. Стив взял чашку с водой с прикроватной тумбочки и поднес трубочку к губам Тони, чтобы тот смог попить. После нескольких глотков, он забрал ее назад. Их предупредили не давать Тони слишком много воды сразу, иначе его тело ее отвергнет.   
  
— Что произошло?   
  
Рука гения слабо подергивалась на простыне, как сбитая птица, и Баки взял ее в свою руку, поднося ее к губам для поцелуя. Тони одобрительно замычал и расслабился.   
  
— Тебя подстрелили, — ответил Стив. — Это была зенитная ракета, еще и с близкого радиуса. Броня приняла прямой удар на левую сторону, и ты упал, как камень. — Его челюсть дергалась от того, как сильно он ее сжимал. — Я до сих пор в шоке от того, что броня выстояла такой удар.   
  
Тони улыбнулся, и теплый ромовый запах гордости волнами расходился от него. Его веки снова стали закрываться, но он с усилием открыл их.   
  
— Броня в порядке?   
  
Баки хрюкнул от смеха, потому что конечно, конечно Тони спросит про броню, когда проснется на больничной койке.   
  
— Ей понадобится ремонт, — проинформировал он изобретателя, — но ты справишься. Я бы предпочел, чтобы следующую ты спроектировал так, чтобы от нее не откалывались куски и не врезались в твой бок.   
  
Тони хмыкнул, закрывая глаза, потом снова с усилием их открывая.   
  
— Так задумано, потому что так она лучше поглощает удар. Меньше достается мне. Я могу сделать броню более прочной, но я буду чувствовать удары сильнее. — Он снова замычал и закрыл глаза. — Скорей всего, разорвало бы… несколько внутренних органов…   
  
Стив скривился, смотря на спящего Тони, и Баки не мог сказать, что чувствовал себя лучше.   
  
— Я знаю, — вампир сглотнул, — я знаю, что не могу заставить его не вмешиваться в эти бои, но видеть это… Видеть его таким…   
  
Он покачал головой. Баки сжал его плечо.   
  
— Он выносливый, Стив. С ним все будет хорошо.   
  
Вампир не мог отвести глаз от кровати.   
  
— Да, но надолго ли? — Он наконец-то посмотрел на своего лучшего друга. — у всех остальных есть усовершенствования, которые нам помогают. Черт возьми, я практически неубиваемый! У Тони такого нет.   
  
— Ты прав, — Баки пригвоздил его суровым взглядом, — но он все равно держится с нами на уровне. В половине случаев он оставляет нас далеко позади.   
  
Это заставило Стива ухмыльнутся, но он все равно отвернулся.   
  
— Мне просто нужно подышать свежим воздухом. Развеяться. Я скоро вернусь.   
  
Баки нахмурился ему вслед, но не стал его задерживать. Он не имел понятия, что происходило в этой его голове. Он надеялся, что Стив не наделает глупостей. Он повернулся обратно к кровати, когда пальцы в его руке дернулись. Тони не просыпался, просто шевелился во сне. Баки присмотрит за Стивом, но на данный момент его главной заботой был Тони.   
  
Гений просыпался каждые несколько часов после этого, сонный и не понимающий, что происходит. Он никогда не оставался в сознании дольше минуты, снова засыпая. Баки ненавидел это. Он просто хотел забрать Тони домой и уложить его в кровать, свернуться вокруг него клубочком и никогда больше не уходить. Волк забирался на больничную койку Тони не раз и не два, пока не прошло полнолуние, но это не шло в сравнение с возможностью обнимать гения руками.   
  
Лишь ранним утром следующего дня, Тони, казалось, возвращался к себе. Он тихо проснулся, достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить Баки, который сидел на стуле и спал, положив голову на кровать. Оборотень проснулся только когда почувствовал пальцы, гладящие его по волосам. Стив вернулся в Башню, чтобы проверить как там дела, так что они были вдвоем. Баки поднял голову, чтобы улыбнуться Тони, и пальцы опустились на кровать.   
  
— Прости, не хотел тебя будить.   
  
— Я рад, что ты меня разбудил. — Критический взгляд прошелся по телу гения. — Кажется, ты чувствуешь себя лучше.   
  
Тони поморщился.   
  
— Я определенно лучше осознаю, как сильно у меня все болит. Я помню, что просыпался пару раз до этого, но не больше. Я знаю, что меня подбили. Что случилось потом?   
  
Баки пересел со стула на краешек кровати, взяв гения за руку.   
  
— Мы со Стивом довольно быстро до тебя добрались. Мы были недалеко. Волк остался с тобой, пока Стив побежал за помощью.   
  
Тони нахмурился, глядя в потолок.   
  
— Думаю, я помню это, немного. Не знаю, все довольно-таки расплывчато.   
  
— Ты был почти без сознания. Я удивлен, что ты вообще что-то помнишь.   
  
Тони наморщил лоб, хмурясь сильнее.   
  
— Стив правда затеял ссору с врачами скорой?   
  
Баки хрюкнул от смеха.   
  
— Не то, чтобы это была прямо ссора, но некоторое напряжение имело место быть. Он скорее остановил драку между ними и Волком.   
  
Гений перестал хмуриться и понимающе закивал.   
  
— Они не хотели пускать тебя в машину скорой помощи. Могу представить, что Волку это не сильно понравилось.   
  
— Стив быстро с этим разобрался. Потом стало лучше, по большей части.   
  
Одна темная бровь приподнялась, и глаза Тони заискрились от смеха.   
  
— По большей части? Давай делись.   
  
Баки рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы легко поцеловать его в губы, игнорируя недовольную мину гения, когда отстранился. Им необходимо быть аккуратными. Как только Тони выздоровеет, они смогут перейти к более интересным вещам.   
  
— Через три смены с того момента, как тебя поместили в палату, медсестра попыталась выгнать Волка. Все могло закончиться очень плохо, если бы Наташа не вмешалась. Хорошая новость — Клинт едва не запустил в медсестру стрелой.   
  
— Это хорошая новость?   
  
Баки просто пожал плечами и хитро улыбнулся гению.   
  
— Ну, теперь Волк расценивает его как члена стаи, так что да. О, и Волк также назначил одного из врачей скорой твоим постоянным врачом. Я довольно-таки уверен, что тебе придется продолжать его посещать какое-то время.   
  
Смех Тони быстро сменился гримасой, и Баки нахмурился, чувствуя себя ужасно, потому что не мог ничего сделать, кроме как гладить его по руке в утешение.   
  
— Окей, не надо больше смешных историй. Смеяться больно.   
  
Баки поднес его руку к губам и усыпал ее поцелуями вдоль костяшек.   
  
— Прости.   
  
Тони лишь закатил глаза.   
  
— Тебе не за что извиняться. Расскажи мне поподробнее об этом враче скорой.   
  
— Его зовут Чарли, он просто молодой парень, чей брат — оборотень. Он обработал рану от пули и, по-видимому, Волку он понравился.   
  
Тони тут же замер, и Баки слишком поздно понял, что он только что сказал, и что это значит.   
  
— Какая такая рана от пули? — спросил гений с наигранным спокойствием, что гарантировало катастрофу, если Баки даже подумает о том, чтобы приврать.   
  
Оборотень поморщился.   
  
— Ничего серьезного, я тебя уверяю.   
  
— О, нет, ты всего лишь получил пулю. Почему я буду думать, что это серьезно?   
  
Сердито прищуренные глаза осматривали Баки, пытаясь найти рану, и Баки со вздохом повернулся, чтобы Тони смог увидеть повязку на бедре.   
  
— Пуля прошла навылет, еще до прибытия медиков. — Он нехорошо улыбнулся. — Парню, который это сделал, повезло меньше.   
  
Тони подползал ближе, двигаясь несмотря на очевидную боль, и Баки прижал его обратно к кровати.   
  
— Ты все равно получил пулю, — захныкал изобретатель, даже уступая настойчивости оборотня.   
  
— Я поправлюсь через неделю, самое позднее. Не забивай свою хорошенькую голову этим беспокойством. — Он куснул кончик носа Тони. — Просто беспокойся о том, чтобы выздороветь и побыстрее вернуться домой.   
  
Глаза Тони стали большими и полными страданий.   
  
— Я могу вернуться сегодня. Я уверен, что Брюс более чем способен за мной присмотреть. Он ведь доктор!   
  
Баки без восторга посмотрел на него.   
  
— Если под «доктором» ты подразумеваешь «ведун». Ты остаешься тут до тех пор, пока тебя не отпустят врачи.   
  
Тони надул губы.   
  
— Пеппер тебя подговорила, да?   
  
— Я с ней не говорил, — улыбнулся Баки, — но она постоянно на телефоне со Стивом. Все эти приказы абсолютно мои, детка.   
  
— Ой, ну, мы все знаем, как хорошо я следую приказам.   
  
Баки ухмыльнулся.   
  
— Я думаю, этим ты последуешь.   
  
— Да что ты? — Скептически спросил он. — Почему ты так думаешь?   
  
Баки наклонился ближе и провел носом по щеке Тони, слегка прикусывая кожу по пути.   
  
— Потому что у меня на тебя планы, когда ты вернешься домой, и ты наверняка захочешь быть очень хорошо отдохнувшим для их исполнения.   
  
Он практически видел, как желание прокатилось по телу Тони. Он определенно его чуял. Баки низко зарычал.   
  
— Да, это будет… довольно-таки хорошей мотивацией, я думаю.   
  
— Ты думаешь?   
  
Рука Тони поднялась и зарылась пальцами в его волосы, притягивая его для поцелуя.   
  
— Я буду самым лучшим пациентом, которого ты когда-либо видел.   
  
Баки хрюкнул от смеха, но поцеловал его снова, ухмыляясь.   
  
— Хороший мальчик.


End file.
